Stay awake, Dreams only last for the night
by Ty Cullen
Summary: 17 años habían pasado, 17 años de que Bella se convirtiera en vampiro, 17 años de que Renesmee naciera, 17 años de que Jacob se imprimara.  Pero nadie esperaba que después de 17 años Renesmee se enamorara.A/U.OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, (menos una…) yo solo juego con ellos.**

**-o-o-o-o**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

Capítulo 1.

N. POV

Nunca podría decir que no fui querida o que tuve una mala niñez, rara sin duda, pero no mala.

Tengo unos excelentes padres, los quiero más que a nada, unos tíos y tías geniales, unos abuelos de ensueño y un Jacob…? No sabría como llamarlo, el es un amigo, un mejor amigo, pero nada más…aunque él espere lo contrario.

Siempre fui muy lista, así que no pudo ocultarme por mucho tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos, y al principio me sentí mal por no poder corresponderle, pero justamente eso, NO PODÍA. Y luego de una larga charla con mi familia decidí que me podía obligar a mí misma a amarlo, a él o a cualquiera, así que hablé con Jake y le pedí que no me presionara (no podía romperle el corazón) y dimos el tema por zanjado.

O eso creía yo.

Las primeras semanas, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero un día Jacob comenzó a mirarme de una extraña manera. Me incomodaba, por más que no lo dijera o lo demostrara expresamente, sus ojos me decían todo lo que su boca callaba.

Entonces, desde que estas miradas empezaron, yo lo evitaba todo lo que podía sin que el se diera cuenta. Mi familia me comprendía, y me ayudaban siempre que podía, especialmente papá y Rose.

Pero hoy no pude escapar. Debía ir a cazar, pero desde lo de los Vulturis no me dejaban salir sola y nadie podía acompañarme, Alice y Jasper estaban de viaje y aún no volvían, mis padres salieron esta mañana y no volverían hasta esta noche, Rose y Emmet fueron de compras, y Esme acompañó a Carlisle al hospital, así que Jake vino a buscarme para ir a cazar conmigo.

Íbamos corriendo por el bosque que rodeaba la casa cuando sentí algo extraño, frené, Jacob no se había dado cuenta…

Todo estaba en silencio, pero automáticamente giré a la derecha y me encontré perdida en un par de ojos rojos.

Me miraron con curiosidad y cuando parecía que iba a hablar, Jacob apareció a mi lado y un fuerte gruñido abandonó su garganta.

Fue todo muy rápido y no pude detenerlo antes de que se le lanzara encima, pero mi acompañante fue más audaz y pudo esquivarlo, estaban por pelear y yo debía detenerlos, no quería que ninguno saliera herido.

- Jacob detente -grité- Ahora!

Ambos pararon y me miraron, Jacob parecía escéptico.

- Deja que se vaya – no me hacía caso- Ya!

Jacob se separó. Miré a su contrincante y éste me regaló una casi imperceptible sonrisa, quedé embobada ante esa imagen, entonces salió corriendo y se desvaneció en la niebla. Jake estaba enojado, gruñó un poco y se fue en dirección contraria.

Estuve distraída durante la caza, y cuando volvimos tuve la certeza de que todo cambiaría ahora.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Dios! Casi morí al tratar de publicar el capítulo, estuve como tres horas haciendo tonterías! Jaja ahora todo depende de ustedes! En cuanto reciba reviews, iré subiendo los demás capítulos. Sean sinceros, pero no malos por fis!**

**Besos!**

**Ty**

**Esta historia es una colaboración con mi amiga Marie B. creímos que era una idea muy original! Lean y verán!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! No pensé que recibir****ía respuesta tan pronto! Me emocioné un montón! Gracias! Quiero aclarar que soy 100% team Edward, creo que se darán cuenta… Y...Bueno, disfruten Jaja**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

Capítulo 2

N. POV

Nunca me había sentido de esa manera, bueno, nunca me había sucedido algo parecido, era algo…intenso, pero desconocido.

Y ahí estaba yo, pensando en esos hipnotizantes ojos rojos, en esa perfecta piel blanca y en esos cabellos rojos como el fuego, cuando un bramido interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

Era Jacob, había vuelto a su forma humana y estaba sentado en un sillón al otro lado de la sala.

Lo miré y suspiré hastiada.

- Eres una bestia- le dije volviendo a apartar la mirada.

- A buena hora te das cuenta- respondió en tono algo burlón y también enojado.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede Jacob?

- Me sucede que defendiste a esa cosa! ¡¿Y si te lastimaba, Nessie?

- No iba a lastimarme!

- ¡¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Sólo lo sé y punto!

-Ah, claro, ahora también tienes el don de Alice, no?

-Pues eso no sería nada comparado con tus delicadeza y amabilidad innatas!- contraataqué.

-Já! Entonces una GARRAPATA es más "amable y delicada" que yo! No me sorprende, eres tan ciega y terca como tu madre!

-No metas a mis padres en esto perro egoísta! Ojala algún día yo tenga la misma suerte que mi madre! Y gracias a Dios que soy tan terca como ella! Así te gusto más, no Jacob? IGUAL a mi madre!

Había rebasado el límite de mi paciencia. Y ya no lo soportaría.

En ese momento ambos nos habíamos parado y gritábamos, así que ninguno se dio cuenta cuando toda, y al decir toda me refiero a TODA, mi familia entró por la puerta.

Nos giramos a verlos, sus caras eran poemas, algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros luchaban por contener la risa.

-Perro imbécil- le espeté bajito y fui a sentarme otra vez.

Todos me miraban como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Los ignoré olímpicamente y el jardín trasero se volvió de lo más interesante en ese momento.

-Que sucedió? – Preguntó mi madre – Es decir… no entiendo…?

Lo que pasa es que el animal al que ustedes llaman Jacob, es un maldito impulsivo que hará que nos maten a todos- dije indiferentemente con la mirada fija en la luna.

-Impulsivo, yo? No fui yo quien saltó para defender a una maldita garrapata!- gruñó mientras comenzaba a temblar.

-Jacob, contrólate por favor- pidió mi padre, siempre demasiado educado con ese bruto, papá sonrió al oír lo que pensaba.

Jacob bufó- Es que es simplemente ridículo…

-Qué es lo ridículo, Jacob? -lo interrumpí- No querer matar a toda criatura que se interponga en mi camino?

Ya estaba MUY enojada, el solo estaba diciendo tonterías, y ni siquiera tenía un motivo para comportarse de esa manera.

-Dios, que eres terca! Y si te atacaba? O peor aún, te llevaba? Como la mayoría de los chupasangres está demente, no me extrañaría si hacía algo como eso! Y lo peor de todo es que te quedaste completamente embobada mirando a esa cosa!

Lo fulminé con la mirada – Por supuesto Jacob! Primero me quitaría todos los órganos, me diseccionaría y luego me entregaría a un museo! – dije irónicamente – Además, a ti que te importa a quien yo miro o no?

-Así que ahora también te gusta la garrapata? – bramó.

Sonreí socarronamente y me encogí de hombros.

Parecía como si le hubieran dado una descarga.

-ELLA TE GUSTA?- Soltó en un grito desesperado.

-Ella?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Mierda…Solo salí corriendo de la casa, necesitaba despejarme y sabia que mi familia lo entendería, y Jacob…pues…al diablo con el y su metida de pata.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! Y? que tal? No me maten si no les gusta este tipo de cosas, les dije que era bastante original, nunca leí alguno en el que Nessie sea asi… y no trato de justificarme, no hay porque**** hacerlo.**

**Reviews y subo el resto! Ok, como siempre, Sean sinceros pero no malos!**

**Besos!**

**Ty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchísimas gracias por leer! No saben cuanto me emociona! Y los Reviews ni se imaginan! Gracias por la buena onda!**

**Ok. Aquí comenzamos con el otro lado de la historia…el lado oscuro, jajaja. Agradezco la ayuda de mi amiga Marie B.**

**Disfruten!.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

Capítulo 3

_O. POV_

Quien era ella? Y por que me sentía asi? Esto sí que me estaba trastornando.

Sus ojos tenían ese extraño brillo grabado en ellos al mirarme, podría ella estar pensando en mi también? Definitivamente estaba delirando, debía despejar mi mente.

Pero no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. En la manera que me miraba, y tampoco en la parte en que un lobezno casi me arranca la cabeza. Odio a los licántropos, son tan impulsivos. Que estaría haciendo ella con esa criatura? Aunque no debería importarme, ella no era nada mío.

Aún asi me preocupaba, no sabría como describir lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca había amado en mi vida vampírica, y no tengo esa clase de recuerdos de mi vida humana.

Cuando la ví, el vacío que sentía pareció llenarse un poco. Me sentía perdida, diferente…esperanzada? Ya me tenía atrapada y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Miré la gran luna de plata. Hoy brillaba en todo su esplendor, pero poco se podía comparar su magnífico brillo a la luz que irradiaba esa muchacha.

Odiaba estar así, quería verla y al mismo tiempo no lo quería. Yo no tenía suficiente coraje para lastimarla, pero, y si ella me lastimaba a mi? Tonterías, eso era todo lo que estaba pensando, tonterías.

Había visto tantas películas sobre el amor, leído libros y oído historias, nada de eso te preparaba para lo que sucedía en realidad, ninguna película explicaba como deberías sentirte, ningún libro contaba como se supone que reaccionaras, ninguna historia relataba lo difícil que sería.

Nunca le había dado importancia a esas cosas, pero tal vez debería comenzar a hacerlo. Siempre había puesto a la sangre por encima de todo, pero ahora me habían probado que estaba equivocada

Me sentía como una imbécil parloteando sobre cursilerías. Sin siquiera saber si ella valía la pena martirizarme por todo esto. Tal vez no le gustara por que notó el monstruo que soy, tal vez ella esté enamorada de alguien más, o simplemente no me quiera por el hecho de que soy una mujer.

Sabía que sería complicado sentir algo por alguien, ¡pero jamás pensé que sería tan difícil!

Una suave brisa me despertó de mis cavilaciones y trajo consigo un peculiar aroma, era ella. Estaba cerca, podía oírla aproximándose y también oía los latidos de su corazón. No era humana, tampoco vampira, entonces ¿Qué era?

Sentí como paraba a mis espaldas y se quedaba quieta. No me moví, simplemente seguí mirando la luna.

-Tú- musitó.

-Hola- le dije –ven a sentarte conmigo- Palmeé el suelo a mi lado. Ella se acercó lentamente y se sentó algo lejos.

-Me llamo Onyx, y tu?- traté de entablar una conversación.

-Renesmee

Dí vuelta la cabeza y la miré, era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, definitivamente no era humana, no tenía defectos, pero no pecaba de perfecta como los vampiros. Me acerqué un poco más y me alegré al ver que no se alejaba.

-Bonito nombre, pero te importa que te llame Nesse, solo para…abreviar…?

-Puedes llamarme como quieras.

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, un bonito rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Reí bajito y eso hizo que el rubor se acentuara.

-Que haces por aquí Nesse?

-Salí de casa, necesitaba alejarme un momento…

-Por que? Si no es imprudente preguntar.

Sonrió. –Curiosidad vampírica, eh? –Siguió con esa hermosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro – No eres imprudente, solo quiero mantener un poco de distancia en relación a cierto perro apestoso.

-El que casi me quita la cabeza?- pregunté algo divertida.

-El mismo.

Reí aliviada ante mi mayor preocupación.

-Pensé que estaban juntos –comenté.

-Jacob y yo? –rió- No lo creo…- respondió con una mueca.

Nesse se acomodó, solo estábamos a centímetros una de la otra. Podía escuchar como su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, y no la respondas si te ofende o algo, pero… ¿Qué eres?

La sonrisa no desapareció asi que no se había ofendido.

-Soy una semi vampira, ya sabes, mitad humana mitad vampira-dijo tranquilamente.

-Oh, eso responde muchas cosas.

Nos quedamos mirando la luna por un rato, de repente se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa.

-Debo irme, seguramente están preocupados. Te veo luego Onyx.

Me levanté y me acerqué a ella.

-Nos vemos Nesse.- le dí un beso en la mejilla, el rubor volvió a aparecer.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. No podía creerlo. Apenas la conocía y ya me tenía completamente incoherente.

Vaya comienzo.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

…**redoble de tambores….**

**Que tal? Que les pareció? Que piensan de Onyx? Dejen Reviews por fis! Y quiero agradecer a **_**loreandcayovolturi**_** y a **_**DhampireCry **_** por la buena onda! Espero no decepcionarlas, bue…**

**Sean sinceros pero no malos!**

**Ty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, creo que tardé**** más que las otras veces, pero ya saben como es la cosa… como siempre quiero agradecerles por leer y espero que les guste! Y gracias a **_**DhampireCry**_**, **_**miros-ale**_** y **_**loreandcayovolturi**_** por los reviews!**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

Capítulo 4

_N. POV_

No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, simplemente al destino le gusta este tipo de cosas, cuando estás confundida o afligida, te tira la bomba.

Aún sentía un cosquilleo en mi mejilla, y el ligero rubor, ahora disminuido por la corrida a casa.

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos, solo reaccioné cuando llegué a mi destino, podía escuchar a mis padres hablando adentro, al percatarse de mi presencia, quedaron en silencio. Caminé despacio hasta la puerta y entré lentamente a la casa.

Vi a mis padres sentados en el sofá, me acerqué y me acuclillé frente a ellos. Deduje que de esa forma sería menos complicado, ya que era imposible que encontrara palabras suficientes para explicar todo. Entonces tomé sus manos y les mostré todo.

Pasados unos minutos, ya cuando la historia había acabado, retiré mis manos y levanté la mirada.

Mi padre sonrió calidamente y mi madre puso su mano en mi mejilla. Con ese gesto toda mi preocupación se desvaneció.

-No tenías por qué estar preocupada- dijo mi padre.

-Es verdad, solo que…pensé que…no se, talvez no estuvieran de acuerdo? – Mi intento de respuesta salió más bien como una interrogativa.

-Cielo, no importa a quien elijas, si tú estás feliz, no hay motivo para que nosotros estemos en desacuerdo- respondió suavemente mi madre.

-Todos te apoyaremos, siempre serás nuestra pequeña, pero debemos aceptar que haz crecido, y que tomas tus propias decisiones- Agregó papá.

Ambos me sonrieron, esa charla con mis padres me hizo sentir espectacularmente bien.

Suspiré.-En verdad temía que…en realidad, no se que temía…- incoherencia, total.

Ambos rieron, en verdad hacían todo juntos, incluso reír. Sonreí en parte aliviada y enternecida por esa imagen tan despreocupada de mis padres. Pero entonces la imagen de cierto licántropo se instaló en mis pensamientos. Hice una mueca.

-Bueno, Jacob no fue nada caballeroso, pero solo estaba preocupado- comentó papá ante mis pensamientos.

-Humpf, entiendo, aunque está exagerando, Onyx no me haría daño.

-Lo sabemos cielo- respondió mamá- Y confiamos en tus decisiones, pero sabes que Jake es algo…impulsivo.

-Supongo-sonreí y decidí cambiar de tema- esto es raro, a que no se lo esperaban, eh?- dije bromeando.

-Definitivamente no, pero eso es lo de menos, ahora deberías descansar un poco, por que quien se lo explique a Alice y a Emmet serás tú…-canturreó mi madre.

La miré incrédula, mi padre solo rió. Divertida, le saqué la lengua y me encaminé hacia mi habitación, pero a mitad de camino me volví –Oigan…gracias, enserio, son los mejores…Los quiero- susurré.

-Nosotros también hija, Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Dos menos, quedan seis.

… …

-Y…eso- concluí luego de repetir el mismo procedimiento de la noche anterior con toda mi familia. Sus reacciones fueron…similares…por lo menos las de la mayoría.

-Pero si es una combinación de Bella y Edward! Algo como esto tenía que suceder!- Dijo tío Emmet entre carcajadas.

-Emmet!- lo regañaron. Pero el continuó.

-Supongo que Jake no era suficiente…perro? Para ti…- Ni el entendió lo que quiso decir.

Todos comenzamos a reír, el día pasó así, entre bromas y risas, todos relajados y de buen humor, eso significa que Jake no apareció en todo el día. Al caer la noche, decidí salir a dar una vuelta.

Inconscientemente terminé en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, vi una silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna…

-Onyx…

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Ahí esta! El capítulo cuatro, espero que les haya gustado…infinitas gracias por los reviews y por leer lo que escribo****(otra vez)…jaja.**

**Me avisan si hay algún problemita, por que no sé si soy solo yo, pero aquí Fanfiction anda teniendo ciertos…inconvenientes en cuanto a funcionamiento…esperemos que no sea nada.**

**Bueno, como siempre **_**Sean sinceros, pero no malos!**_

**Besos**

**Ty**

**PD. Estoy pensando en hacer u****n One-shot, que opinan? me lanzo o me callo?**

**Dejen reviews por fis!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo sé****…cada vez tardo un poco más…es que ando muy cansada últimamente y no me prendo a la compu el tiempo suficiente como para poder subir los caps. Por eso aprovecho ahora que tengo un tiempito y subo el cap 5…**

**Gracias por leer!**** Y gracias chicas (miros-ale & loreandcayovolturi) por los reviews! Me hacen sentir genial! Son lo mejor…! así que, espero les guste!**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

Capítulo 5.

-Onyx…

-Hola Nesse- dijo girando el rostro y sonriendo.

Así como las otras veces, me senté a su lado en la roca.

-Asumo que las cosas en tu casa se arreglaron- comentó de repente, la miré extrañada- Te noto más relajada, ayer estabas muy tensa- aclaró.

-Oh, si…se podría decir que todo está…bien- sonreí.

-Y el chucho?

Reí- EL CHUCHO, es algo impulsivo y también orgulloso, así que no creo que aparezca por aquí en algún tiempo…-Me encogí de hombros.

-Bien…

Levanté una ceja, ella solo respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Me volví para ver el paisaje y despejar un poco mi mente. El lugar era impresionante, desde la colina podíamos ver absolutamente todo el paisaje iluminado únicamente por la luz de luna.

Hice un ovillo y apoyé el mentón en mis rodillas.

-Es precioso…-susurré.

-Si, lo es- dijo mirándome.

Me sonrojé y ella rió bajito.

Busqué algún tema para guiar la conversación hacia aguas menos profundas.

-Así que… ¿dónde vives?

-¿Vivir? Soy nómada, vivo en ningún lugar.

-¿Nunca tuviste una casa?

-¿Curiosidad vampírica?- Rió –Supongo que en mi vida humana tuve una, pero no la recuerdo.

-Entonces, ¿estás…sola?

-Si, desde el principio.

-Pero ¿Quién te convirtió?

-No lo sé, solo recuerdo que al abrir los ojos me encontraba sola.

-Hum…- Brillante respuesta! Pero no sabía como debía sentirme respecto a lo que me estaba contando.

-¿Y tu? ¿Cuál es tu historia? Estoy segura que es mucho más interesante que la mía.

-Oh, no lo creas, mi historia es bastante sencilla. Mi padre, un vampiro. Mi madre, una humana. Se enamoraron, se casaron y casi un mes después, nací yo.

-¿Sencilla? Chica, no bromees- Rió, según parecía esta noche yo no era la única de buen humor- Es…una historia MUY interesante, y luego me contarás los detalles, pero primero, ¿Qué sucedió con tu madre?

-Pues, se convirtió, ahora ambos viven muy felices…-suspiré- en realidad es una historia muy romántica- sonreí.

-Debe ser genial, enamorarse, tener una familia…Todas esas cosas…-Dijo ¿nostálgicamente?

-Si, tener una familia es genial, casi siempre -dije riendo- Y en cuanto a lo de enamorarse…bueno aún no sé, pero te digo cuando lo sepa…

-Estaré esperando.-también rió.

-Nunca lo consideraste?- mi curiosidad no me permitía mantener la boca cerrada.

-Una familia?

-Si, o alguien que te acompañe.

-Supongo que si, pero, antes no le daba mucha importancia.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, simplemente no creía en…esas cosas.- Noté que volvió a usar el tiempo pasado, pero, ¿por que?

-Entiendo.- o eso creía yo.

-O talvez sólo esperaba a la persona correcta- agregó en un susurro.

Ahora si que me perdí, asi que solo sonreí. Pronto, muy pronto diría yo, me di cuenta de que debía volver a casa, ya que era muy tarde y no quería pasarme toda la mañana durmiendo.

-Debo irme- dije levantándome, ella hizo lo mismo- Hem…Onyx, ¿te parece si…volvemos a encontrarnos…aquí mañana?- le pregunté mirando al suelo.

-Me encantaría, Nesse- levanté la mirada, estaba sonriendo, divertida por mi repentino sonrojo.

Dos pueden jugar ese juego, pensé.

-Bien- le dí un beso en cada mejilla- entonces.., nos vemos- sonreí coquetamente y le guiñé un ojo, vi como abrió los ojos como platos y luego me marché.

Estaba jugando con fuego, lo sabía, pero hasta ahora era divertido…

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

…**Enserio, puedo jurar que cada vez que subo un capítulo y espero su opinión, escucho tambores! Jaja, OK…espero sus reviews! (es decir, ruego por ellos) y ojalá les haya gustado el cap!**

**Bueno, como siempre, **_**Sean sinceros pero no malos!**_

**Besos!**

**Ty**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH POR DIOS! Soy malísima! Les juro que creí que la semana pasada había subido un capitulo! Y NO LO HICE! Lo siento! Lo siento! Enserio!**

**Gracias **_**loreandcyovolturi, miros-ale**_** y **_**adry black cullen volturi**_** por los reviews! Enserio chicas son de lo mejor!**

**-o****-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

Capítulo 6

_N. POV_

Daba vueltas en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, sólo pensaba…

Rayos! Por qué seguí ese impulso? Es decir, habrá sido correcto? Seguro ahora cree que soy una rara…A buena hora pienso en ello!

Pero, lo hecho, hecho está. Y si mal no recuerdo, ella no se mostraba reticente…

Suspiré. Esto era mucho más complicado de lo que pude haber imaginado, y definitivamente no tenia idea de cómo conllevarlo.

Luego de un largo rato de vueltas y sin sentidos, agotada física y mentalmente, al fin quedé dormida.

…

Al despertar me llevé el susto de mi vida al ver a mi tía Alice a mi lado, sonriendo como una loca, escuché una carcajada proveniente de la sala, claro, a papá le causaba gracia por que el nunca se asustaba! Y no se despertaba de mal humor…

-Buen día!- chilló Alice en mi oído.

-Hmm…- traté de tapar mi rostro con la almohada, pero no lo conseguí, ya que antes de poder moverme, ya me encontraba en el aire.

-Alice! Ya bájame! -me llevó al baño.

-Apúrate!- dijo empujándome bajo la ducha y desapareciendo.

-Cielos…-mascullé.

Terminé de bañarme, me vestí y salí. Alice me esperaba con un café en una mano y mis lentes de sol en la otra. Levanté una ceja.

-Solo estoy siendo práctica, ahora, En marcha!

Gruñí pero le hice caso, mejor no enfadarla.

Al pasar por la sala vi a mis padres en el sillón. Ambos con unas enormes y macabras sonrisas pegadas en sus rostros. Ugh, pervertidos.

-Adiós cielo!- -Cuídate hija!- Dijeron ambos riendo.

-Humpf, si quieren privacidad, solo pídanla, no me arrojen a los brazos de Alice!- refunfuñé mientras salía de la casa.

-Oh, vamos, no seas gruñona! Iremos de compras! Será divertido!

-Yei…!- sarcasmo, mi mejor amigo.

Solo rió y aceleró.

Pasamos toda la mañana buscando los atuendos y toda la tarde buscando los zapatos y accesorios, usualmente adoraba ir de compras con Alice, pero hoy moría de sueño…mis pies se movían por inercia y mis ojos se cerraban solos.

-Por favor!- rogué -Ya no más!

-Ok.

-Que?

-Ok, vamos a casa.

Una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro. –Es decir, que…me escucharás?-

-Claro, ya encontramos todo lo que necesitábamos, además, ya es hora de ir a casa.

-Gracias Dios!- exclamé mirando al cielo.

-Exagerada…

-Hiperactiva…- Ambas reímos, pero, de repente, ella se detuvo. Me giré para ver qué sucedía. Alice tenía la mirada desenfocada, estaba teniendo una visión. Me acerqué lentamente a ella cuando ésta terminó, aún seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Toqué su hombro, entonces me miró y su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Si?- respondió aún con la vista fija en mi, parecía preocupada- Ya lo sé Edward, vamos en camino.-cortó la llamada- Debemos irnos, necesitan nuestra ayuda.- me dijo muy sería y algo sombría.

Asentí sin preguntarle nada y salimos inmediatamente del lugar.

Alice no dijo otra palabra en todo el trayecto a casa y conducía más rápido de lo normal.

Al llegar, bajó inmediatamente y se dirigió a la puerta, la seguí, pero, al escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de la sala, me adelanté y al abrir la puerta mi vista se enfocó en unos rizos muy familiares, todo el cansancio se esfumó al verla en ese estado.

-Onyx?- estaba en un rincón, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

Levantó la mirada -Nesse!- corrió y me abrazó.- seguía sollozando.

-Shh, tranquila…- sin soltarla, la guié al sillón. Estaba temblando.

Cuando se calmó un poco, apoyó la cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo tarareaba una canción y acariciaba su cabello, esperando que eso sea de ayuda. Noté que su ropa estaba rajada y llena de lodo. ¿Que le habrá pasado?

Al pasar unas horas, se sentó y me miró fijamente.

-Nesse, tengo que contarte lo que ocurrió.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Tadá! Capítulo seis! Que les pareció? Divaguen y díganme qué creen que le pasó a Onyx?**

**Gracias como siempre por leer! Son de lo mejor! **

**M****e dejan reviews? por favor!**

**Bueno, como siempre, **_**Sean sinceros pero no malos**_**!**

**Besos**

**Ty**

**PS…el One Shot se aproxima (gracias a su apoyo), solo me faltan unos detalles…!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ehem…bueno, gracias a **_**miros-ale**_** por el rewiew, y gracias a todas/os por leer. Aquí va el capitulo 7.**

**-o****-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

Capítulo 7.

-Nesse... - susurré- Tengo que contarte lo que ocurrió.

Respiré hondo tratando de recomponerme un poco, y así poder hablar claramente.

-Iba corriendo por un bosque canadiense…-conté-…

"…estaba bastante aburrida y algo perdida en mis pensamientos, corría sin rumbo.

Hasta que pude percibir que no estaba sola. Alguien corría peligrosamente cerca de mí. Me puse en alerta inmediatamente. Por las dudas cambié de rumbo y gruñí al darme cuenta de que sí me seguían, y que eran más de uno.

Aceleré el paso por miedo a lo pudiese ocurrir, y comencé a correr en zigzag en un vago intento de despistarlos.

Apenas había avanzado cuando ellos se dispersaron, solo para acorralarme posteriormente.

Estaba rodeada, traté en vano de hallar un lugar, alguna brecha por donde escapar, pero solo se acercaban cada vez más y me dejaban completamente sin salida.

Lo peor de todo es que yo sabía exactamente quienes eran y que querían.

Estábamos cerca de un río, tal vez si lograba llegar a el, podría escapar nadando. Pero antes de siquiera moverme alguien me saltó encima, arrojándome al suelo.

Forcejeé tratando de liberarme, pero me había aprisionado los brazos, al mirarlo lo reconocí perfectamente, y no pude sentir mas que odio, odio hacia él y hacia todos los que estaban aquí. Le lancé un golpe y pude ver con satisfacción cómo salía volando.

Pero de nuevo me vi atrapada, solo que esta vez, tres de ellos me tenían sujeta.

-Cielos, cielos, Onyx, sigues tan fiera como siempre…- agregó levantándose y caminando en mi dirección.

-Y tú Neil, más asqueroso que nunca…-le respondí llena de rabia.

Lanzó una amarga carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza. -No has cambiado nada dulzura…

Grité y gruñí tratando de soltarme. Uno de ellos tomó mi cabeza en sus manos, y estaba por arrancarla, cuando Neil lo detuvo.

-No, no, no, Gabriel la quiere viva…

Con sólo la mención de su nombre, me congelé y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció. Neil se percató de eso, sonrió con maldad y se acercó para acariciar mi mejilla.

-Pero, claramente, mercancía dañada ya está dañada, así que no veo por que no podríamos divertirnos un poco…-rió mientras bajaba su mano a mi mandíbula, mi cuello y más abajo.

Me daba asco, me sentía sucia, lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue escupirle. Me gruñó molesto, pero sus manos continuaron su recorrido y yo comencé a sollozar, no podía estar pasándome esto de nuevo! No otra vez! Con una sonrisa burlona, se acercó a mi oído para susurrar -Tranquila, será rápido, Gabriel está ansioso por verte y no creo que tu nueva amiguita te extrañe…

Lo miré aterrorizada. Como se enteraron? Nesse! No! a ella no! No dejaría que ella sufriera! Una inmensa ira me llenó por completo, mi vista se nubló y me sentí extraña, envuelta en una capa de energía, que pareció explotar y por un momento cegó a todos, me soltaron y logré levantarme, al hacerlo vi que los hombres de Gabriel estaban esparcidos en el suelo chillando y gruñendo, algunos rogando que se detuviera, ¿Qué se detuviera que?

Pero, no me di tiempo de pensar en ese detalle, estaba muy aturdida y débil, y sólo podía concentrarme en escapar. Me lancé al río y nadé, nadé hasta que el sol comenzó a salir, entonces salí del agua y comencé a correr, sin dirección aparente, mis pies se movían por inercia, aún no salía de mi aturdimiento y no pensaba con claridad.

Corrí todo el día, estaba anocheciendo cuando reconocí una fragancia, seguí la dirección de la misma y llegué a una mansión blanca de tres pisos y con grandes ventanales de vidrio. Nunca había estado aquí, y aún así el lugar me resultaba familiar.

Un vampiro de cabello broncíneo, igual al de Nesse, salió de la casa, seguido por una vampiresa de cabellera caoba, ésta parecía preocupada.

-Oh Dios…-susurró

-Bella, llama a Alice…- la interrumpió el hombre, ella asintió antes de entrar corriendo a la casa.

-Eres Onyx, verdad? Yo soy Edward…-como sabía mi nombre? Esperen Edward…Bella…Alice… es la familia de Nesse!

-Donde…donde está Nesse?- pregunté apenas audiblemente y con la voz quebrada.

-Vendrá pronto…vamos adentro- asentí y lo seguí.

La casa estaba llena de vampiros, podía sentirse, había muchas esencias distintas…

Llegamos a una sala y me indicó que me sentara, de verdad apreciaba que no me preguntaran nada, ahora solo quería hablar con Nesse, talvez despedirme y así alejarla del peligro…Vi como Edward giraba el rostro hacia mi inmediatamente en ese momento, pero, porque?

Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro y me atacó el pánico, salté hasta un rincón de la sala y me pegué a la pared. Movía frenéticamente la cabeza, mirando a todos los vampiros que se encontraban ahora ahí.

-Onyx…-trató de acercarse un vampiro rubio, le gruñí.

-Carlisle- advirtió Edward.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño…-continuó el rubio, pero no podía confiar en el, ya había oído esas palabras antes y las cosas no acabaron bien.

-Jasper- llamó Edward, entonces apareció otro vampiro rubio, pero de aspecto menos amigable que el anterior y una ola de tranquilidad me invadió, pero no, yo no quería eso, quería ver a Nesse. Caí en el suelo y comencé a sollozar.

-No está funcionando Edward! Es demasiado, no puedo controlar tantos sentimientos…

-No! no! no quiero que controlen nada! Traigan a Nesse! Por favor! Por favor…

Todos me miraban tristes…yo continué sollozando hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe…"

-Y apareciste tú llamándome- concluí. Sabía que todos habían oído mi historia, pero sería mejor así, Nesse estaría a salvo.

-Onyx, lo siento tanto, daría lo que fuera por haberte ayudado- dijo Nesse abrazándome.

-A mi me alegra que no estuvieras ahí. No soportaría que Gabriel te lastimara.

La expresión de Nesse cambió.

-Onyx, ¿Quién es Gabriel?

Suspiré antes con responder, probablemente se alejaría de mí luego de saber todo, pero su seguridad era más importante.

-Gabriel es…Mi peor pesadilla…

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Gracias a todas/os por leer! Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Noviembre estará algo ajetreado para mí (exámenes) y no podré subir nuevos capítulos hasta más o menos el 26/11. Pero retomaré mis actividades pronto! **

**P****or favor! Dejen reviews! (cara de perrito de Alice)**

**Bu****eno, como siempre **_**Sean sinceras pero no malas!**_

**Besos!**

**Ty**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ammm, a ver… ah, si… LO SIENTO! Tardé muchisisisimo! Es que estaba bloqueada! No podía escribir… apenas un par de palabras y puff…! ahí quedaba… por suerte Gracias a Stephenie Meyer volví a encontrar a mi inspiración que andaba escondida por ahí... =D **

**Bien, aquí va el capitulo 8! Prometo no volver a tardar tanto!**

**-o****-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

- Mi peor pesadilla…- susurró.

Onyx siempre me había parecido fuerte, de esas personas que no temen a nada, pero ahora parecía tan afectada, tan frágil… Viéndola así, no podía creer que alguien quisiera lastimarla.

- Quieres contarme lo que sucedió? – aventuré algo vacilante.

- Realmente? No, no quiero meterte en mis problemas Nesse, pero aún así siento que debes saber… Debes saber que como todos tengo un pasado, solo que el mío me persigue hasta ahora, literalmente- sonrió amargamente - Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que te suceda nada malo.

Sonreí - Sabes? Sé cuidarme sola…- dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- Estoy segura de eso.- rió, tomó mi mano y juntó nuestras frentes. - Gracias Nesse, por todo.- susurró.

Sonreí - No es nada, disfruto ayudándote.

-Entonces, creo que me meteré en problemas más seguido…

Sin pensarlo demasiado y sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo, acorté la distancia entre nosotras, cerré los ojos y junté nuestros labios. Al principio parecía sorprendida, hasta yo estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho, pero luego sus labios se movieron suaves contra los míos.

Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me acercó más, mientras yo subía mis manos y las enredaba en su cabello.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos perdidas en ese vaivén, pero nos separamos cuando me faltó el aire, aún tenía sus manos en mi cintura y las mías descansaban es sus hombros. Ambas teníamos la respiración acelerada.

- Bueno… eso estuvo…bien - comentó entrecortadamente - Muy bien, de hecho.

- Uhum…- respondí medio incoherente y ambas soltamos pequeñas risitas.

No parecía real… es decir, no parecía yo, Nessie la introvertida jamás haría algo como esto… Sabía que probablemente toda mi familia estaría al tanto de lo que había sucedido, pero no podía importarme menos. Todo parecía haber cambiado ahora, habían cosas mucho mas importantes que preocuparme por lo que dirían los demás.

- Así que… donde nos deja esto?- pregunté.

- Donde quieres que nos deje?

- No vale, yo pregunté primera…

Rió, pero al mirarme a los ojos se puso repentinamente seria.

- Yo he vivido bastante, Nesse. Pero nunca le he dado mucha importancia a todo eso del amor, o encontrar alguien con quien estar relativamente feliz. Mi primer deseo racional en esta vida fue _"libertad" _y al conseguirla, me dediqué a aprovecharla, sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. Ya que lo único que quieres hacer cuando tienes un pasado oscuro, es enterrarlo.

En cambio tú, tan inocente, tan vivaz, no tienes una sombra en tus ojos, no has saboreado la verdadera infelicidad y odiaría ser yo quien te la haga probar. Yo te quiero, Nesse, y no quiero verte sufrir - posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla - Aún así, estoy casi segura que eso es lo que pasará si decidimos…continuar.

La miré con tristeza, pero antes de poder responder, antes de poder decirle que no se preocupara, que la entendía y que no debería sentirse mal por dejarme. Ella me tapó los labios con un dedo.

-Aunque… - continuó - soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para permanecer a tu lado si es lo que deseas. Y si me aceptas, claro.

Las cosas serían difíciles, claro. La gente nos daría lata, eso seguro. Las personas nos mirarían raro…etc. Pero no era eso lo importante… La quería? Si. La aceptaba? Por supuesto… Aunque sentía que me estaba olvidando de algo o alguien, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Sería feliz, por que sabía que podía ser feliz con ella. Y sabía que podía hacerla feliz. No necesitaba nada más. Estaba segura.

-Tienes razón, Onyx, soy joven y algo inocente y atolondrada a veces, pero no soy tonta, se muy bien que las mejores cosas pasan cuando uno menos se lo espera. Sé que hay que arriesgarse para poder ser feliz. Y yo también te quiero y quiero estar contigo, así que mejor te resignas, por que no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

Sonrió feliz y esta vez fue ella quien me besó.

No lo creería si alguien me hubiese dicho que algún día tendría una…novia… si se puede aplicar ese termino, ya que nuestra relación era bastante complicada, pero se sentía bien… se sentía correcto… aunque claramente no todos pensaran así.

Si antes había dicho que las mejores cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas, debí haber agregado que las peores no se quedan atrás.

Ya que nuestro beso fue interrumpido y nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad explotó gracias a un feroz gruñido proveniente de la puerta.

Un gruñido que había escuchado solo una vez, un gruñido desconocido pero al mismo tiempo demasiado familiar. Si, me había olvidado de alguien. Alguien que había hecho acto de presencia en el momento menos indicado.

Me levanté inmediatamente y me giré para mirarlo, pero lo único que pude ver fue su cara de furia antes de sentir que su mano me doblaba la cara de una bofetada.

Y se desataba el infierno…

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Tan, tan, tan…!**

**Y…que tal? Que les pareció? Quien será el inoportuno, eh? ^^ **

**Espero sus reviews…si quieren dármelos… =D**

**P.S-Ya leyeron THE HOST? Altamente recomendado… si que lloré un montón con ese libro…**

**P.S 2- **_**miros –ale **_**eres un ángel… gracias por el aguante…**

**P.S 3- pasen a leer mi OS a ver que les parece…**

**Nos leeremos pronto! Lo prometo!**

**Como siempre, **_**Sean sinceras, pero no malas.**_

**Besos!**

**Ty**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**** Ven que no tardé tanto? Bueno, de todas formas, no hay manera de superar lo de la última vez.. jaja. Muchísisisimas gracias por leer y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado..! *-O. POV.-***

**-o****-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

Capítulo 9.

Estaba tan distraída que no me dí cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue muy tarde. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ese chucho estúpido entró como una ráfaga y plantó una bofetada en el rostro de Nesse.

No podía creer el descaro que tuvo! Podía sentir la rabia surgiendo en mi interior, como si estuviera hirviendo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? – le grité mientras apartaba a Nesse de el y la ponía a mis espaldas.

Al oírme, me fulminó con la mirada y me gruñó. OH, NO. No lo hizo! Primero golpea a Nesse y luego me gruñe? Ese intento de lobo estaba pidiendo a gritos que le arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco.

Pude notar como Nesse trató de acercarse, pero antes de poder moverse otro centímetro Jacob volteó el rostro hacia ella y le gruñó. En ese momento veía más de animal que de humano en él.

-Es que estás loco, Jacob? – exclamó Nesse.

-Tu eres la loca! – le dijo en respuesta.

-Disculpa? De que demonios estás hablando? – Nesse estaba enfadada, ojala le devolviera el golpe, antes de que yo acabe con él.

-De esto! – gritó señalándome – De lo que acabo de ver! Como pudiste siquiera sentir algo por esta chupasangre, y ni que decir, besarla? Y para hacer todo aún peor, es una MUJER!

-Como si eso importara! – le devolvió ella sulfurada – La quiero y eso es todo. Tu opinión no interesa aquí! – terminó con lágrimas en los ojos.

La mirada de Jacob se endureció, y como si Nesse nunca hubiera hablado, volteó a verme con odio.

-Ni siquiera estás viva. Eres sólo un cadáver vacío y frío- susurró con rencor.

Sabía que si lo golpeaba ahora, no pararía, así que decidí utilizar otras armas.

-Bueno, pero, la persona a la que amas prefiere a este cadáver antes que a ti – siseé. Él se lo había buscado.

Soltó otro gruñido aún más feroz, y mi primera reacción fue apartar a Nesse, justo a tiempo. Ya que Jacob se lanzó hacia mí y se transformó en el aire, el enorme lobo casi me cayó encima, pero fui más rápida y pude esquivarlo.

Me mostró los dientes y volvió a lanzárseme encima, podía considerarse perro muerto.

Solté un rugido y salí a su encuentro, su peso nos hizo caer. Trató de morder mis brazos, pero solo logró rasgar mi camiseta. Comenzó a dar zarpazos furiosos, tratando de acertar lo que pudiera, decidí probar la misma técnica y logré golpearlo en el pecho. Se apartó y pude ver mis manos manchadas de sangre. Aproveché su distracción para rodear su cuello con mis brazos y enterrar mis uñas en su carne.

-No! Onyx, no lo hagas! – Escuché a Nesse gritar, pero no le presté atención. No pude. Solo tenía en mente acabar con el, la ira me había cegado. Así que no me había dado cuenta de que vinieron a detenerme, hasta que sentí como mis manos eran obligadas a soltarlo y me arrastraron al otro lado de la habitación.

Tenía los brazos doblados en la espalda, y estaba siendo sujetada por alguien, pataleé tratando de liberarme, pero pronto me dí cuenta de que mis esfuerzos eran en vano. Así que decidí relajarme, y mirar a quien me estaba sosteniendo.

Ya lo había visto anteriormente, era el vampiro rubio con las cicatrices. Jasper, creo. Al notar que lo miraba, levantó una ceja en mi dirección, suspiré y fijé mi vista hacia delante.

Pude ver que Jacob, ya en su forma humana, estaba siendo sujetado por un vampiro grande y musculoso, Emmet, si no me equivoco. Y Edward, el padre de Nesse, fulminaba al chucho con la mirada.

Busqué a Nesse, y la encontré mirándome preocupada, sonreí ligeramente para demostrar que estaba bien, y esto pareció aliviarla un poco, también vi a su madre que la estaba abrazando mientras miraba horrorizada la escena que se presentaba a sus ojos.

Ya me sentía más calmada, pero no pude evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver las heridas que le había dejado a Jacob. Jasper, al darse cuenta del motivo de mi sonrisa, soltó unas ligeras risitas y me dejó ir, pero mantuvo una mano en mi hombro. Agradecía por eso, ya que Nesse había girado el rostro y pude ver las marcas rojas que tenía en la mejilla izquierda, y estaba segura de que si llegaba al perro, no saldría vivo de esa. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos.

Nadie había soltado una palabra hasta ahora. Pero las expresiones habían cambiado, Edward lucía realmente peligroso, su esposa, Bella, había ido a pararse a su lado y estaba sosteniendo una de sus manos. En cuanto su madre la soltó, Nesse corrió a mis brazos, la abracé fuerte y acaricié suavemente su mejilla, los demás quedaron en completo silencio, esperando, en realidad, todos estábamos esperando. Hasta que finalmente Edward habló.

-Jacob, sabes que esto tendrá sus consecuencias, ya te he perdonado demasiadas, pero esto no entrará en esa lista. – lucía mortal, como un verdadero vampiro. Pero tenía razón, Jacob se había sobrepasado, y de verdad esperaba que mi "suegro" lo hiciera pedazos.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Voilá! Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, es hora de que Jacob reciba su merecido.. enserio, no lo odio, pero nunca me agradó, así que… no vendría mal hacerlo sufrir un poquito.**

**Agradezco ****inmensamente sus reviews, son un rayito de sol y una sonrisa asegurada para mí.! Asi que, que les parece alegrarme el dia y dejarme un pequeño review?**

**miros-ale, gracias por todo el apoyo y por leer siempre, si no fuera por ti, lo más probable no hubiera continuado este fic. ^^**

**Y karla "****Obrigada****querida****!****Fico feliz****que****tenham gostado!****beijos****!"**

**Bueno, como siempre, **_**Sean sinceras, pero no malas!**_

**Besos! **

**Ty**

**P.S.- un amigo que leyó la descripción me preguntó :** **"Si sabes que Nessie crece rápido, no? por que pusiste 17 años, no necesita tantos."**

**Quiero aclarar que sí lo sé, y lo sé muy bien, solo que se me hace rarito poner que pasaron solo 6 o 7 años, ya que esa era la verdadera edad de Nessie, no los años que aparentara tener. Por lo tanto, si pasaron 17 años, Nessie tiene 17 años, por más de haber pasado los últimos 10 luciendo como una persona ya mayor. Es un divague de mi extraña mentecita, pero así es como yo lo veo.**

**Ahora si, es todo, y nos hablamos luego! **:*


	10. Chapter 10

**Prometo ya no hacer promesas de no tardar tanto la próxima, por que parece que cuando me prepongo eso, la computadora se me funde, me lastimo la mano, sufro un bloqueo horroroso, etc, etc… Por lo tanto, solo digo que haré lo mejor que pueda para cumplir.. Muchísimas gracias por estar leyéndome, y espero les guste! ^^**

**-o****-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

**-Nesse POV-**

En toda mi vida, nunca había visto a mi padre parecer tanto un verdadero vampiro como lo hacía ahora. Era verdaderamente tenebroso.

Sentía como si pudiera tocar su enojo y eso no era nada bueno.

Pero, como dicen, no hay que dejarse engañar por las apariencias. Papá caminó hasta Jacob y lo tomó del cabello, parecía a punto de arrancarle el cuero cabelludo. Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Escucha atentamente, si alguna vez vuelvo a ver tu feo rostro cerca de mi o de mi familia, da por hecho que te despedazaré y disfrutaré haciéndolo, vas a rogar que te mate, perro asqueroso- dijo todo esto siseando.- Tienes un minuto para desaparecer o te arranco un brazo.- lo soltó.

Pensé que Jacob respondería o buscaría pelea, pero, para mi sorpresa, estaba asustado, realmente asustado. Miró a mi madre por unos segundos y luego…

…y luego salió corriendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Costaba creer que realmente haya sucedido eso, es decir, Jacob ha estado ululando alrededor desde que tengo memoria, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que me disgustaba su compañía, es verdad que desde hace cierto tiempo comenzaron a surgir momentos incómodos entre nosotros, pero aún así, lo consideraba un amigo. Y ahora lo más probable es que no lo viera nunca más. Vaya manera de romper la rutina.

A decir verdad, no recordaba cuando las cosas cambiaron tanto, el se volvió algo posesivo y muy celoso, incluso de mi familia, y lo único que eso logró fue alejarme, cada vez más y más, hasta que se creó una indiscutible brecha entre nosotros.

Pero, aún así lo conocía bien, tan bien que estaba segura de que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y no dudaría en buscar ayuda. Espero que esto no terminé mal. Es demasiado por algo tan simple a mi parecer.

No me había dado cuenta de que se me escaparon algunas lágrimas hasta que sentí que alguien me las secaba.

Era Jasper, inmediatamente me sentí más calmada, especialmente cuando me abrazó.

A veces sentía que Jasper entendía todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, por eso agradecía que estuviera consolándome ahora, agradecía su intento de distraerme de lo que sucedía en la habitación, pero, sería una tonta si no lo notara…

-Edward, no crees que fue algo...

-Que no pudo llegar lo suficientemente rápido, Carlisle. Ya no podría aguantarlo, no viste lo que había en su mente… Por lo tanto, NO me arrepentiré de esta decisión.- Dijo esto último mirando a mamá, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida.

Al verla, papá resopló y salió de la habitación, pude escuchar una puerta azotándose arriba.

Todos se dispersaron, como si de repente recordaran que había algo que debían hacer, ví como mamá subía lentamente las escaleras.

Jasper, quien seguía abrazándome, me soltó, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y sonrió reconfortantemente.

-No te preocupes, es solo un momento de tensión, todos se calmarán si consigo alcanzarlos.- rió.

Sonreí un poco. Luego él miró hacia mi izquierda un momento.

-Creo que debes encargarte de tu invitada.-sugirió... Oh, Dios! Onyx!

Seguía allí con la ropa desgarrada y las manos ensangrentadas, las cuales observaba fijamente.

Jasper me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó hacia las escaleras.

Quedamos solo nosotras dos en medio del desastre en que se había convertido la sala de estar. Decidí que no preocuparía a mi mente con pensamientos ilusos, ahora me concentraría en lo verdaderamente importante. Dejaría atrás la discusión por el momento.

Me giré hacia ella, aún no levantaba la mirada, supuse que era para no verme. Tomé una de sus manos.

-Yo… lo lamento, Nesse. No debí haberlo hecho, no lo hubiera hecho si hubiese sabido que te haría mal, yo nunca te haría daño…-su voz se fue perdiendo…

-Onyx, por favor… No te disculpes, creo que en realidad debería agradecerte.

-Pero, te hice llorar…

-No, no me hiciste llorar. Creo que lloré solo por que mi ilusión de vida perfecta por fin desapareció… Ya era hora… -Medio sonreí. Me miró.

-Ven.- Estiré su mano y la guié a mi habitación, supuse que querría cambiarse esas ropas, y tal vez tomar un baño. Probablemente eso la ayudaría a calmarse, por que podía ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba, también podía ver que sus ojos estaban negros. Y tanta sangre alrededor no ayudaría para nada, especialmente cuando yo era el único ser de sangre caliente y con un corazón latiendo alrededor, y Onyx no era vegetariana…

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**=D Me siento realizada, que les pareció? Háganmelo saber por favor…. ^^**

**Claramente, y como siempre, miros-ale, siempre, siempre agradezco que continúes aguantando… y sigas leyendo la historia. ^^**

**A todas las chicas que me añadieron a sus alertas, espero no decepcionarlas! Y gracias! ^^ En el próximo cap. haré un quote de todos sus nombres… =)**

**karlla, te espero en el próximo capítulo. ^^**

**Y…eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, como siempre, **_**Sean sinceras, pero no malas!**_

**Besos!**

**Ty**


	11. Chapter 11

**Al parecer lo de no hacer promesas sí funcionó… jajaja, debo agradecerles inmensamente por seguir la historia y estar siempre atentas de mis divagues, en serio lo aprecio muchísimo chicas, me levantan totalmente el ánimo. ^^. Espero les guste. Aquí va el capítulo 11.**

**-o****-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

**-Onyx POV-**

Busqué es sus ojos algún indicio de remordimiento o de enojo, pero no hallé nada. Repentinamente me sentía culpable, no por haber golpeado a ese imbécil, sino por lo que se desató luego de eso, aparentemente abrí una brecha en la historia de convivencia pacífica de esta familia, pero a juzgar por lo que dijo Edward, tal vez era hora de liberar ciertas… tensiones. Así que no estaba segura si el resultado fue bueno o malo, dependí del ángulo en que se lo miraba. Por cierto, yo lo veía brillante.

Eso sí, debía admitir que perdí el control muy fácilmente, y además, estaba demasiado sedienta ahora, trataba de no pensar en la sangre que bañaba prácticamente todas mis ropas, ya que, por más de que apestaba, seguía siendo sangre.

Seguí a Nesse en silencio hasta su habitación. Aún no soltaba mi mano. Se sentía maravillosamente cálida. Estando con ella, incluso yo me sentía cálida.

Al entrar en su cuarto, no pude evitar sonreír. Era exactamente como ella, se notaba su firma. Todo era suave y claro, como un pétalo de rosa. Las paredes eran de un color crema, con una complicada pero muy bonita y apenas visible enredadera de flores rosa claro pintada cruzando toda la habitación, la cama era enorme, y con dosel, combinando con los colores de la habitación, así como los muebles. Nesse notó mi "inspección".

-Bonita, no? –comentó sonriendo, mientras seguía tirando mi mano.

-Como tú.- no tengo idea de donde salió eso, pero la hizo sonrojar, lo cual era positivo.

Antes de entrar al baño noté una pared llena de fotos, reconocí varios rostros, incluyendo al del chucho… Tal vez algún día, yo también formaría parte de esa colección… Dejé de pensar en tonterías y seguí avanzando.

-Asumí que querrías cambiarte esas ropas- dijo cuando estábamos dentro del baño.

-Asumiste correctamente- sonreí.

Abrió el grifo y echó unas sales de colores al agua. Sin pensar, tomé lo que quedaba de mi camiseta, me la quité y la arrojé a un costado.

-Listo. Ya puedes en…-dijo Nesse girándose hacia mi.

Vi el rubor subir nuevamente a sus mejillas, adorable y peligroso. Se veía simplemente deliciosa. Decidí alejarme de ese hilo de pensamientos y traté de bromear un poco.

-Ya puedo que..?

-Entrar. Ya puedes entrar.

Solté una carcajada, y aunque parecía imposible, se puso más roja aún al entender por que reía.

-Iré a traer algo de ropa- masculló y se marchó rápidamente.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, me despojé del resto de mi ropa y me sumergí en la tina delicadamente.

Era extremadamente relajante. No había sido capaz de disfrutar algo como esto en mucho tiempo. Era maravilloso.

Cuando Nesse volvió a entrar, ya me había sumergido casi completamente, lo único que estaba en la superficie era mi rostro, y extrañé la capacidad de dormir.

-Aquí tienes una toalla y ropa. Tómate tu tiempo.- Dijo suavemente antes de volver a salir.

Seguí su consejo, y estuve un buen tiempo en el agua. Como media hora después decidí que era suficiente. Me puse la ropa que Nesse trajo, que claramente no era de ella, ya que me quedaban a la perfección. Nesse era más baja y delgada. Al mirarla, parecía tan frágil y delicada. Como una muñeca de porcelana. Fácil de quebrar. Nada parecida a mí. Tal vez por eso surgió esta necesidad de estar con ella.

Con un peine que estaba sobre el lavabo, desenredé mi larga cabellera roja. Dejándola suelta. Tomé la toalla y salí.

Nesse estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Dejé la toalla en una silla y me acerqué. Me acosté a su lado. Mirándola de frente.

Era tan hermosa…

No pude resistir el impulso, y junté nuestros labios.

Nunca pude haber previsto lo que sucedió,

En el momento que mis labios tocaron los suyos, imágenes y colores llenaron mi mente. Me aparté sorprendida. No entendía muy bien lo que acababa de suceder. Así que, para asegurar, volví a besarla, pero esta vez Nesse había despertado y pronto estaba devolviéndome el beso.

Inmediatamente me dejé llevar, el beso se volvía cada vez más intenso, casi con ferocidad, hasta que terminé subiéndola a mi regazo y recorría sus piernas con las manos. Pero, pronto la sed me impidió siquiera pensar, estaba demasiado consciente de su cuerpo y de la sangre corriendo en sus venas. Casi la arrojé al suelo al levantarme, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de disculparme, debía salir de ahí antes de hacer algo estúpido.

Salté por la ventana y corrí…corrí por un largo rato, debía apaciguar mi sed si quería regresar, y debía hacerlo pronto.

Regresé luego de un par de horas, más satisfecha que nunca, llamémosle precaución. No quería poner a Nesse en peligro, costara lo que costara.

Cuando estaba cerca de la casa, pude escuchar un llanto, si es que se le podía llamar llanto a ese montón de sollozos y gemidos falsos.

-No puedo creerlo! Haz crecido! Y tienes novia! Nunca me había sentido tan viejo en toda mi existencia!

-Tío Emmet…- se notaba que Nesse estaba avergonzada.

-Emmet, ya déjala. Además, tiene visitas…- Concluyó sugerentemente Alice. –Vamos.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Subí nuevamente por la ventana.

-Hola… - susurró Nesse cuando me vio.

-Hola. Lamento haberme marchado así… es que… la sed… temí no poder controlarme.

-No te preocupes. – sonrió y palmeó la cama a su lado. Me senté a su lado.

-Así que… novia, eh?

-N-no lo s-sé…-tartamudeó. Me pareció encantador. –E-es decir… no si no lo quieres…

Sonreí. –Es perfecto.-susurré-

Me devolvió la sonrisa. Tomé su mano, y de nuevo, imágenes inundaron mi mente, pero esta vez eran como recuerdos de esta noche.

Solté un grito ahogado. –Viste eso?- preguntó suavemente.

Asentí. –Recuerdas que te conté de mi "poder"? Bueno, ahí lo tienes.

-Es impresionante.

Se encogió de hombros. Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando y riendo entre besos inocentes. No quería correr ningún riesgo. Pronto Nesse volvió a quedarse dormida. Decidí dejarla descansar. Me levanté con cuidado, la cubrí con una cobija y salí sin hacer ningún ruido. Pero me llevé el susto de mi vida al girar y encontrarme de frente con su padre.

Me puso tan nerviosa, no sabía si debía pedirle permiso o disculpas, o arrodillarme y suplicar piedad. Cielos, ni siquiera sabía como llamarlo.

Suegro? Edward? Suegro Edward? Suegrito?

-Edward, sólo Edward. –respondió a mis pensamientos con una gran sonrisa. – No creo que debas disculparte por nada, o si? Y por favor, no me llames "suegrito", sería muy vergonzoso para ambos. -Se escucharon risas por toda la casa.

No sabía por que, pero estaba muy, muy nerviosa.

Suspiré y traté de calmarme.

-Está bien, Edward.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, hay varias habitaciones extra. Por si deseas instalarte.- Añadió amablemente.

No me pareció tan mala idea, pero había algo que debía hacer.

-Gracias, pero debo irme. Volveré más tarde si no les molesta.

-Claro.

Dí la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme.

-Onyx.-llamó.

Lo miré.

-Ten cuidado.-Asentí y salí. Apreciaba su preocupación, pero esto no podía esperar.

Además, vería a Nesse esa noche, cueste lo que cueste, pues ella es un sueño y los sueños solo duran por la noche.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Tarán! Capítulo 11. aaaaahhh… Muero de sueño, es la una y media de la madrugada. Pero terminé! Tal y como dije que lo haría. Me siento feliz... ^^. **

**Ok, hora de agradecer.**

**miros-ale, eres un sol, gracias por continuar conmigo. Aprecio muchísimo que nunca hayas abandonado mi historia. **

**Nayuri, gracias por leer, espero que te guste y que sigas alrededor.**

**alex kristenzens gomez, gracias por las felicitaciones ^^, y si, planeo continuar esta historia, y espero no decepcionarte. **

**karlla, gracias por leer, pero tranquila querida, todo toma su tiempo, aunque tendré en consideración tus sugerencias. **

**A las chicas que me añadieron a sus alertas y favoritos desde el principio de la historia ****: Vanessa Potter Malfoy -Lumos!-**

**lokadeamoooor, adry black cullen volturi, Vivian Alejandra, loreandcayovolturi y miros, por supuesto. Gracias chicas, y nos estaremos leyendo!**

**Bueno, como siempre, Sean sinceras pero no malas!**

**Besos!**

**Ty**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ya sé, Ya sé. Tardo muuuuucho de capítulo a capítulo u.u. Y no puedo más que pedir disculpas, y agradecerles de TODO CORAZÓN que sigan leyéndome, también, pido comprensión, ya que está es una historia en colaboración, y mi Co-writer y yo tenemos que estar de acuerdo con que poner, y muchas veces ni siquiera yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que escribo, por lo tanto, gracias por la paciencia y LO SIENTO ^^. LOS QUIERO A TODOS ^^.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

**-Nesse POV-**

No sabía como reaccionar a Onyx, era un universo de nuevas sensaciones que se abría para mí. Sin importar cuanto haya hablado de esto con mi familia, nadie podría haberme dicho qué sentiría, o como debería responder a esos sentimientos. Por lo tanto ahora estaba hecha un lío, y me sentía rara, y confundida, por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentía como una adolescente hormonal que no sabía que demonios hacer. Me reí de mi misma. Apestaría ser una adolescente hormonal a estas alturas.

Al fin, decidí levantarme de la cama y enfrentar al mundo. Que no se encontraba en donde se suponía que debía estar. Ya que no habían grititos o saltos ni nada por el estilo. Eso me relajó un poco y pude continuar perdida en mis pensamientos.

Me dí cuenta de que lo que sabía de Onyx no era suficiente, quería acercarme, descubrir aquello que ocultaba con tanto empeño, todo ese pasado oscuro que ella no me había revelado aún.

No era tonta, claramente me dí cuenta de que Onyx ocultaba mucho, pero mantenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo confiaría lo suficiente en mí como para decírmelo. Pero, con todo el rollo de adolescente hormonal, ahora no estaba tan segura de eso. Aunque, si lo que Onyx de verdad necesitaba era tiempo, yo se lo daría, siempre y cuando ella permaneciera a mi lado.

Tomé una ducha, y antes de salir del cuarto, me asomé por la ventana con la esperanza de percibir el aroma a tierra mojada que tanto me gustaba, ya que estaba segura de que había llovido la noche anterior, podría jurar que fue eso lo que escuché, así que fue grande mi sorpresa al ver al sol brillando como nunca, ni una sola nube en el cielo y abajo todo estaba resplandecientemente verde y seco. Interesante. Tal vez… solo preguntaría a Carlisle.

Llevaba en brazos la ropa sucia de Onyx, que se había quedado en el suelo del baño, volví a sonrojarme por enésima vez esa mañana al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior y como Onyx parecía tener un don innato para desenvolverse y adaptarse a cualquier situación, todo lo contrario a mí que era más bien tímida.

Luego de tirar las ropas en el bote de basura, volví a la casa, la cual seguía impresionantemente en silencio. Busqué en la sala, la cocina, el estudio, las habitaciones… nada. Era raro, ya que con tanta gente que nunca duerme la casa suele estar en constante movimiento.

Decidí dejarlo pasar y buscar algo para distraerme. Mis pies me llevaron a la cocina casi sin darme cuenta, y ya que estaba ahí, haría algo para comer. La comida humana no era particularmente de mi agrado, pero tenía unos cuantos platillos de mi agrado, y con algo de práctica, había aprendido a prepararlos a la perfección. E incluso me divertía haciéndolos.

Junté los materiales y puse manos a la obra. Luego de pensar un rato, recordé la receta de un pastel de chocolate que mamá me enseñó a preparar, decidí hacerlo, era bastante complicado como para mantener mi mente ocupada en él. Pero claro, mientras el pastel de horneaba, volví a dejarme llevar por mis cavilaciones, de repente se me ocurrió que nunca había visto a Onyx de día, siempre nos encontrábamos de noche, y el hechizo terminaba antes de que salga el sol. Como un sueño… Un sueño que solo dura por la noche…

Volví a recordar el sonido de la lluvia de la noche anterior, y pronto llegué a la única conclusión lógica que podía encontrar. Cuando nos mudamos de Forks, tuve ciertos problemas para dormir sin el típico y relajante sonido de la lluvia, por lo tanto mis padres compraron un aparatito que lo simulaba, ahora ya no lo utilizaba tan frecuentemente, pero para cuando necesitaba relajarme o simplemente estar un tiempo conmigo misma, lo mantenía siempre al lado de mi cama. El problema era que me ponía a dormir enseguida, tan profundamente que casi no sentía o escuchaba lo que pasaba en mi entorno, y era por eso mismo y por la actual situación de silencio por lo que estaba sospechando…

Pero, esta línea de pensamiento pareció aburrir a mi nuevo hormonal cerebro, y se desvió completamente a sucesos previos de la noche anterior, tales como el momento en que Onyx descubrió mi poder, como un montón de otras cosas, mi poder era algo que me costaba controlar cuando estaba con ella. Deduje que no lo había notado antes por que las veces anteriores estaba muy distraída o bloqueaba por inercia, tal como me lo habían enseñado.

O tal vez, cuando nos besamos su mente estaba tan revuelta como la mía. Sea como sea… se quemaba mi pastel. Maldición.

Corrí y lo quité del horno lo más rápido que pude, pero no sirvió de nada, por que una figura alta que se encontraba apoyada en la mesada me hizo tirarlo al suelo del susto.

No pasó ni un segundo, y demasiado rápido fueron demasiados…

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de gritar.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Ehem… ya sé que estarán pensando "AL FIN!" jaja, pero gracias por seguir leyéndome sin importar cuanto tarde, les tengo un cariño inmenso, y siempre espero que mis historias sean de su agrado. **

**Mathyw, querido, tardé tanto por que estaba de exámenes, ya sé, no es excusa, pero de ahora en más trataré de no tardar tanto. Agradezco que te hayas unido a mi grupo de lectores^^. No sabes como me emocioné al ver que un chico lee mis historias xD **

**Alex! Eres un cielo! no sabes lo feliz que me pusiste con tu review! Te agradezco muchísimo, y espero que la musa que me mandaste la última vez siga por aquí ^^**

**Miros-ale, siempre presente, esta historia, como siempre te digo, continúa solo gracias a ti, ya que hubo un tiempo en que pensé dejarla, pero al ver ese único review tuyo, desistí de esa idea, gracias por estar siempre por aquí ^^**

**Danny, no planeo abandonarla querida, y espero que sigas leyéndola =D**

**Gracias a todos por su tiempo! Con la promesa de continuar a todos, les deseo que se ganen entradas para ver Amanecer de nuevo =DD Adoré la película ^^ **

**Bueno, como siempre, _Sean sinceros pero no malos_**

**Besos!**

**Ty**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaa! Feliz 2012 para todos! Que se joda el fin del mundo! Este será un gran año! =D Mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza… pero si sirve de algo, su comprensión de siempre hace que los quiera aún más! Los quiero ^^ jaja, ahora Capítulo 13. Disfruten. :D**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

**-Nesse POV-**

Desperté con dolor en todo el cuerpo y una insoportable jaqueca. Apenas podía ver algo del lugar en el que me encontraba, solo distinguía la pared de piedra. Claramente, estaba tirada en el suelo, en una posición para nada cómoda, como si hubiese sido arrojada ahí, debía ser por eso que estaba tan adolorida. Pero no podía moverme, sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado. No sabía que sucedía, ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?

No pude evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer, estaba sola y quien sabe lo que podría llegar a pasarme…

Solo quería volver a casa, ver a mamá y a papá… a mis tíos y abuelos… a Onyx… incluso a Jacob… Pero tenía un horroroso presentimiento de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que eso se haga realidad.

Logré ponerme en una posición más cómoda y no pude evitar volver a dormirme… estaba tan cansada…

* * *

Desperté gracias al barullo que se estaba formando fuera del lugar en donde estaba, aún seguía sintiendo esa pesadez en todo mi cuerpo y me costaba pensar con claridad, por lo tanto, apenas si podía distinguir las voces que gritaban, y lo que estaban diciendo…

-ESTE NO ERA EL TRATO! - Gritó un hombre.

-Bueno! Pues hubo un ligero cambio de planes! – Contestó otro.

-Deberían tratarla mejor! O nunca conseguirás lo que deseas!

-Quién te crees que eres para amenazarme, inútil? Sigo dudando de tu capacidad para cumplir lo que te pedí!

-Por lo menos yo pude conseguir lo que tú no!

-Ah, claro. Y es por eso que la muchacha está tirada ahí? Más intoxicada de lo que un humano jamás ha estado! Vaya forma de conseguir lo que quieres, no?

-No critiques lo que hago! Es por su bien! Y no puedes criticarme por utilizar los métodos necesarios para conseguir lo que deseo! Esa es tu regla de vida!

-En eso tienes razón, pero no veo cómo llegaremos a algún lado de esta forma…

Hablaban de mí… Pero, cómo esto me haría algún bien? Estaban destruyéndome. Y ahora todo cobraba sentido. Estaba sedada. Y usaron una gran cantidad de drogas, seguramente por mi condición mitad-humana, las drogas funcionaban, pero la cantidad debía ser alta. Estaban experimentando conmigo.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que era medicada, nunca había enfermado, y nunca se nos ocurrió hacer la prueba… Aunque era algo tonto pensar en eso ahora, no parecía ser yo misma, tal vez padecía un efecto secundario o una reacción a lo que sea que usaron para sedarme. O talvez, mi cuerpo sólo reaccionaba así a este tipo de cosas.

De repente sentí un fuerte malestar.., conseguí arrastrarme hasta la esquina más lejana para echar todo lo que estaba en mi estómago, apenas podía respirar después, esto había acabado con todas las energías que tenía… Escuché pasos apresurados, pero la voz del hombre de hace rato los detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra! – bramó.

-Alguien debe ayudarla! - gritó la otra voz.

-Ustedes dos! Cuando se duerma, limpian eso y preparan algo para que duerma encima, pero no la tocan, oyeron? Si ella muere, lo haré responsabilidad de ustedes.

-Sí señor! - súbditos, quien sea que me secuestró era una persona poderosa…

Casi no podía abrir los ojos, y respirar estaba siendo increíblemente difícil. Quería salir de allí, necesitaba salir de allí. Todo lo que pude hacer fue arrastrarme al rincón más alejado y cerrar de nuevo los ojos bañados de lágrimas, esperando que terminara pronto.

* * *

Esta vez desperté más agarrotada, talvez dormí por mucho tiempo. Seguía sintiéndome como una basura, pero estaba algo más fuerte. Era de día, lo notaba por una ranura en la pared de piedra, la poca luz que entraba me dejaba ver claramente el lugar. Era como una cueva de roca, con las paredes mohosas y una gran puerta de acero.

No era tan fuerte como los vampiros promedio, y ahora no tenía ni la necesaria para moverme correctamente, así que esa puerta era un gran desafío.

Me reí de mi misma, y de cómo resultaron las cosas, justo cuando pensaba que mi vida era perfecta, viene el destino a darme una bofetada.

Distinguí una bandeja cerca de la puerta, me acerqué gateando, lo que al parecer era comida, lucía horrible, pero el agua era justo lo que necesitaba, también pude ver un colchón al costado con una manta encima. Secuestradores considerados…que bonito… si algún día salía de aquí, los asesinaría a todos.

Como seguía sin fuerzas suficientes, solo logré llegar al colchón y desplomarme en el. Pero me había decidido, resistiría todo lo que podía, hasta que vinieran por mí, por que sabía que me encontrarían. Sólo rezaba para que llegaran pronto.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**^^ volví! Agradezco su paciencia y su apoyo! **

**Cuando ví sus reviews casi lloré de felicidad, e inmediatamente me puse a trabajar, ahora son las 2:00 AM y al fin terminé :D **

**Querida miros-ale, tendrás que esperar un poquito para descubrir al culpable…Gracias por estar siempre conmigo! Y por ser la primera! Te aprecio muchísimo! No puedo explicar como me siento al tener a alguien como tú siempre presente, y siempre apoyándome. No me importa que me escribas todo un libro, lo leeré felizmente ^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y te cuento que siempre, siempre sonrío al ver tu review ^^**

**Alex! Es que nunca me habías dicho que eres chico! Mis sinceras disculpas por no haberme dado cuenta, es que soy medio aérea ^^ además, nada de discriminación aquí, aprecio demasiado que siempre te tomes el tiempo de leerme, y dejarme reviews, y siento que de alguna manera entiendes casi todos mis divagues ^^ Así que en respuesta a tu pregunta, Sospechaba por que el aparatito ése la noqueaba, y alguien que sabía eso debió haberlo encendido, acabas de darle todo un nuevo sentido al aparatito. Jaja Y si, también, al principio era solo uno, y luego vinieron más. Gracias por leer (y gracias por la musa) ^^ espero que te guste el capítulo. Mis disculpas para tu sistema nervioso, tomaré esto en consideración, jaja. Pero es que amo el suspenso! :D Ah, y felicitaciones por aprobar tus exámenes, te deseo lo mejor del mundo, pero me entró curiosidad, ¿Qué quieres estudiar en la universidad? Me gustaría saber ^^**

**Mathyw, no te preocupes, no me ha molestado en absoluto, puesto que tienes razón ^^ siempre considero a mis lectores, y me paso el día pensando en ellos, pero me es difícil encontrar el tiempo para subir el capítulo. Así que perdona por forzar tu paciencia ^^ y espero que disfrutes del capítulo ^^ Gracias por leer.**

**Jamás podría describir como me siento gracias a ustedes ^^ Gracias por permanecer conmigo, y espero seguir así. Trabajaré muy duro, me haré un tiempo y subiré el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible!**

**Me emocioné con esta sección, jaja.**

**Bueno, como siempre _Sean sinceros, pero no malos._**

**Besos!**

**Los quiere**

**Ty**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh god… Me he tardado, eh? Lo siento! Pero agradezco su apoyo, sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible! Espero que disfruten el capítulo ^^**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

**-Onyx POV-**

Lo sabía, pude sentirlo… Había estado intranquila desde que dejé la casa… No debí haberla dejado sola. Por más de que corrí con todas mis fuerzas, me pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardé en llegar a la casa de los Cullen.

Algo había pasado. Al entrar a la cocina, todo estaba tirado, había comida en el suelo, y pisadas por todos lados. Inmediatamente corrí a la habitación de Nesse.

Me sentía inútil. Nesse no estaba. Su madre estaba sollozando en el suelo, abrazando la caja musical favorita de Nesse, el aparato estaba hecho añicos, y se sentía como si una parte misma de Nesse se hubiera roto con él.

- Lo sabía… debió haberlo sabido… Lo sabía… - Repetía Bella meciéndose en el suelo sin soltar el objeto.

No estaba toda la familia, el día anterior, Carlisle había recibido una llamada de auxilio de parte del clan Denali. Claramente, Esme lo acompañó, y Rosalie y Emmet fueron con ellos. Los demás se quedaron, pero parecía, que así como yo, acababan de llegar…

No podía creerlo, corrí por toda la casa, buscándola desesperadamente, aunque probablemente ya lo habían hecho, pero no… no… Si aún pudiese llorar, lo estaría haciendo ahora. Me sentía tan inútil, había fallado… no pude proteger lo más importante para mí…

Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba de nuevo en la habitación, nada estaba fuera de lugar, sólo se había roto la caja musical. Edward trataba de consolar a Bella, cuyo llanto te rompía el corazón. Alice y Jasper estaban en el sillón, ninguno hablaba, ninguno se movía. Me quedé parada en la puerta, temía acercarme y molestarlos, me dispuse a irme, cuando de repente, una idea cruzó mi mente.

Claro! Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Fui una tonta! Debí haber sido más cuidadosa! Fue él… estaba casi segura.

En menos de un segundo tenía a Edward tomándome de los hombros.

-Quién? – Siseó.

No tuve que responderle en voz alta, lo vio todo…

-Y también sospecho del otro. – Agregué apenas audiblemente.

Me miró un momento, tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, y en sus ojos, culpabilidad..?

-Yo también- dijo mirando la pared. – Desde el primer momento.-

Soltó mis hombros y volvió junto a Bella.

-Trata de reconocer algún aroma, consigue una pista que confirme tu sospecha. .-Ordenó. Jasper lo miró con una ceja levantada. Edward asintió y Jasper salió corriendo.

Hice lo mismo, volví a la cocina, donde todo parecía haber sucedido. Cuidadosamente inspeccioné todo, capté el olor de Nesse, algunos otros que no reconocí, y luego…

-Maldito…

No pude contener mi ira, salí corriendo de la casa. Lo atraparía y acabaría con el y todos sus lacayos idiotas!

Si Gabriel me quería de vuelta, no sería tan difícil encontrarlo. Me aseguraría de devolver a Nesse a su familia, así me costara la vida. Lo cual sería el precio a pagar, probablemente. Diría adiós a todo y me entregaría de una vez por todas. No había opción.

En medio de mis pensamientos, no noté quien se había interpuesto en mi camino, aunque pude frenar justo a tiempo.

Eran Bella y Edward.

-No lo lograrías sola, sabes? Te pondrías en peligro. – Dijo Bella en tono triste, aún tenía una pieza del aparato en su mano, aunque lucía bastante peligrosa y filosa, a ella no la lastimaría. Por lo tanto, la sujetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-P-pero, es mi culpa, yo debo…

-No es tu culpa – interrumpió Edward. – Además, todos amamos a Nesse, así que no estás sola en esto.

No podría negarme. Además, debía admitirlo, necesitaba toda la ayuda que podía conseguir para salvar a Nesse.

-De verdad lo lamento…

Bella se alejó de Edward, y me abrazó, solo como una madre sabía hacerlo.

-Ya deja de culparte- dijo suavemente- Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, y las familias siempre están ahí para apoyarse.

Me sentí como una niña pequeña, casi pude volver a recordar a mi propia madre. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, ahora tenía mucho más de lo que jamás había soñado.

Con una media sonrisa Edward se acercó a nosotras. –Ahora, Alice y Jasper están en camino, tan pronto como lleguen, partiremos. Confiamos en ti.

Ahora debíamos encontrar a Nesse. Rápido. Gabriel nunca se caracterizó por su compasión.

En el peor de los casos, ya estaría… Pero no pensaría en eso. Si Gabriel era inteligente, la mantendría con vida.

No te preocupes, Nesse. Vamos por ti.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**^^ Heme aquí ^^ Como están? Yo estoy super engripada, así que si encuentran alguna incoherencia, es a causa de los medicamentos ^^ jaja. Y por que tardé tanto con este capítulo? Verán, es todo culpa del aparato ese de la lluvia, casi colapsamos pensando qué hacer con él, luego, saltó una idea, y todo fue viento en popa desde allí. ^^ OK! Tiempo de las respuestas!**

**Miros-ale! te lo aseguro, que gracias a ti, no abandonaré esta historia u_u para nada. ^^ Aprecio muchísimo que siempre estés presente, y esperando con paciencia. Hablando de paciencia, tendrás que tener un poco extra por que amo el suspenso, y el desenlace se acerca D: por lo tanto tus dudas se contestarán pronto ^^ PD. No estés celosa xD Los quiero a todos, y no se qué haría sin ustedes ^^**

**Alex! El aparatito… el aparatito… jajaja El aparatito ya tiene propósito, pronto lo sabrás ^^ Oh, créeme, sí que soy aérea, yo diría que como es fanfiction, la mayoría asume que las lectoras son chicas, y cuando tienes un lector chico es como para restregárselo a las demás escritoras del orgullo xD. Y No importa cuando lo leas con tal de que lo leas. PD. Me pillas todas, Alex, no puedo poner nada "oculto" por que enseguida lo descubres :D jajaja ^^ Gracias por leer! Oh, mi cantante inspiración es Adele, ella es algo superior. Siempre me encantó ^^**

**Mathyw! Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia, y que leas siempre el resultado de mis procesos mentales xD jaja Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y estoy poniendo lo mejor de mí para no forzar tu paciencia. ^^ jajaja, espero que continúes conmigo. ^^**

**Karlla, querida, haz vuelto! Agradezco que hayas leído, y me alegra que hayas disfrutado tanto del capítulo ^^ Quédate alrededor por favor :D **

**Ok, en general, los aprecio muchísimo, siempre me suben el ánimo hasta los cielos, agradezco que se preocupen por mí, y que siempre sigan leyendo. Los quiero un montón.**

**Ahora, en cuanto a lo de la edad o/o bueno, voy por los 18, así como mi co-writer, aunque yo soy mayor ^^ jajaja. **

**Y si ustedes quieren decirme sus edades también, no me molestaría ^^ De todas formas. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo! **

**De vuelta, me emocioné en esta sección ._.**

**Bueno, como siempre, _Sean sinceros, pero no malos._**

**Besos! **

**Los quiere**

**Ty **


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG. Ni siquiera puedo… agh. ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! Si alguno de mis antiguos seguidores llega a leer el capítulo, lo siento :c sinceramente, no creí que llegaría a terminar la historia, mi vida avanzó y tomó caminos inesperados, fue como si… como si mi escritora interior ****se hubiese apagado****, junto con otras partes de mí… Y no pude... Y es una excusa floja, en el mejor de los casos, pero es la verdad. No los conozco en persona, y tal vez nunca lo haga, pero los quiero tanto. Y un día me dije que debía terminar lo que había comenzado, si no por mí, por ustedes. Así que... aquí está. **

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

**-Nesse POV-**

Abrí los ojos al cuarto día de mi encierro, apenas tenía energía para hacerlo, y trataba de no gastar mi única oportunidad. De vuelta, mi único compañero y la única fuente de luz en mi ahora celda, era el pequeño agujero en la esquina derecha de la habitación de piedra, la cual estaba cada vez más fría, si eso era posible… O, tal vez, mi cuerpo simplemente estaba dándose por vencido.

Recibía apenas lo suficiente para sobrevivir, y no había probado una gota de sangre en lo que se sentía como años, así que podía deducir que no me querían muerta, pero tampoco capaz de defenderme.

Siempre había alguien del otro lado de la puerta, y aunque los efectos de la droga que me habían dado desaparecieron casi completamente, sentía que el pasar esa puerta sería imposible. Sabía que no debía rendirme, pero comenzaba a perder la esperanza…

* * *

Unas voces me despertaron, como era usual, estaban discutiendo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Quiero verla! – gritó la primera voz.

-Ni lo sueñes, apestoso. – respondió la segunda voz, calmada, pero tenebrosa.

-Éste no era el trato! Ni siquiera sé si está bien! Podría estar muerta del otro lado de esa puerta, y no lo sabría!

-Bueno, hubieses pensado en eso antes de pedirme que me encargara de este… asunto. Aquí las cosas se hacen como yo lo digo. Y eso es todo.

-Ya veremos… - había algo sobre esa voz que me resultaba terriblemente familiar.

La segunda voz rio, y eso pareció terminar la discusión. Bebí lo que quedaba del vaso de agua que recibía diariamente y volví a acostarme, no me quedé dormida, sino más bien entre a un estado de sopor.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me trajo de vuelta, alguien estaba entrando, me tensé (inútilmente, puesto que simplemente pestañear era un trabajo inmenso para mí, el poder defenderme de cualquier tipo de ataque a estas alturas sería un milagro), estaba asustada, no sabía lo que me sucedería, no sabía quién lo había hecho o por qué. Y aun así, estaba completamente a la merced de la oscura figura que lenta y seguramente caminaba hacia mí. Porque lo sabía, podía sentirlo, era él el que me tenía prisionera. El que podría ordenar mi muerte en segundos. El dueño de esa risa que me había calado hasta los huesos.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… Hola.

La luz que entraba por la puerta era demasiado brillante como para ser natural, lastimaba mis ojos luego de casi una semana en completa oscuridad. Cuando pude enfocar la mirada, noté que mi acompañante se había apoyado contra la pared, dejando la puerta parcialmente abierta, y pude ver la habitación claramente por primera vez. Tal y como lo había sospechado, estaba hecha de piedra, y la única salida era la puerta. El montón de sábanas sobre el que pasé la mayor parte de los últimos días estaba ubicado en medio de la habitación. Y ahí me encontraba ahora, paralizada, mirando a la única persona que había visto en días…

-No sé cuál es la fascinación contigo, pequeña. Y siento mucho que simplemente hayas terminado en medio de… esta batalla por dominio. Pero, estaba tan intrigado, que tuve que venir a verte. Debo admitir que no creí que sería tan fácil, especialmente luego de enterarme de lo que eres, viéndolo de esa manera, asumí que estarías más protegida.

Sólo parpadeé. Mi existencia no sería una novedad para muchos, así que pudo haber sacado esa información de cualquier lado. De todas formas, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto…

-Especialmente, conociendo a tu… nueva amistad. – sonrió de una forma aterradora. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de quién era. El hombre de quién Onyx había escapado. Aquel que todavía la aterrorizaba.

Se acercó aún más y se puso de cuclillas frente a mí. Aun en la oscuridad, podía ver el rojo resplandor de sus ojos. Levantó su mano, como para tocarme. Cerré los ojos, no quería que me tocara, rechazaba la idea con todo mi ser.

Pero, tan rápido como entró, había vuelto a salir, dejándome sola en la oscuridad otra vez… como si su visita tuviese el simple propósito de aumentar mi temor y mi desesperanza.

Drenada de toda energía, y sobrepasada por el miedo, volví a caer dormida…

* * *

Esto de dormir sin control y no tener energía siquiera para levantarme estaba comenzando a hartarme.

No había visto el sol desde que había llegado aquí, estaba sucia, cansada y simplemente furiosa. En medio de todo lo que estaba pasando, mi furia parecía no tener lugar, pero era lo único que me permitía sentir. Este lugar estaba volviéndome loca.

* * *

**-Onyx POV-**

Sabía que encontrar a Gabriel no sería fácil, pero luego de haber convivido tanto tiempo con él y sus torcidas maneras, estaba determinada a hacerlo. Para facilitar el viaje, adopté los métodos de caza de mis acompañantes, era diferente, pero nada me detendría. Encontraríamos a Nesse pase lo que pase. No podía aceptar la alternativa.

Luego de cuatro días de viaje, y muchos intentos fallidos, estaba segura de que habíamos llegado. Entrar al lugar, destrozando todo a nuestro paso no era un buen plan, además de que sería algo increíblemente estúpido. Éste no era el lugar del que escapé, pero, se notaba que habían estado aquí el tiempo suficiente, así que sus defensas no serían débiles.

El clan de Gabriel no era demasiado grande, y evitaba llamar la atención. No serían los más brillantes del montón, pero Gabriel había logrado mantener su dominio tanto tiempo por una simple razón: sabía cómo hacerlo.

Y sabía que estaría esperándome, probablemente ése fue su plan desde el principio. Pero, mi compañía debería ser una sorpresa para él, más aun contando a Emmett y Rosalie, que estaban en camino. Esme y Carlisle estaban enfermos de la preocupación, pero Edward insistió en que se quedaran allá, no soportaría ver que algo le sucediese a Esme. Además, las cosas en Denali no iban bien.

Apenas podía esperar. Liberaría a Nesse, y borraría a Gabriel del mapa.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicar todo lo que ha pasado. Simplemente, lo siento y los quiero. **

**Espero escuchar de ustedes.**

**La historia está llegando a su fin, falta poco. En estos días subiré los últimos capítulos. **

***De rodillas* de verdad me siento muy mal T-T Por favor no me odien TnT Ahora he vuelto a escribir, y no sé si terminaré, o mejor dicho, comenzaré apropiadamente la otra historia que había subido esa última vez, pero ésta llegará a su fin. Y se la dedico completamente a ustedes: Alejandra (miros-ale) quien nunca perdió la esperanza en mí :*, Alex, quien parecía entender a mi disfuncional cerebro mejor que yo xD, Mathyw, quien probablemente quisiera estrangularme por haber torturado a su sistema nervioso, pero me dejaría vivir porque es buena onda ;D Karlla, quien se cambió el nombre xD, pero desde que descubrió mi historia, aunque no era en su idioma, la siguió fielmente. Y a todos los que la leyeron, la siguen leyendo (perdón °n°), o la leerán. **

**Besos! **

**Ty**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16! Estamos llegando al final! Gracias por leer :3**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

**-Nesse POV-**

Una nueva determinación se había apoderado de mí luego de la visita de ese hombre. No me daría por vencida. Si iba a caer, caería luchando. Lo cual sería lo lógico a hacer en cuanto a supervivencia humana.

Estaba determinada a sobrevivir esta experiencia, determinada a ver a todos a los que amaba de nuevo, determinada a sentir el viento en mi rostro otra vez, a disfrutar del sol y volver a reír.

No perdería la esperanza. Lo iba a lograr.

* * *

**-Onyx POV-**

Cuando Rosalie y Emmett llegaron, el sol comenzaba a salir. La mejor estrategia sería moverse de noche, ir adentro de día sería muy arriesgado. Sólo esperaba que esta decisión no perjudicara a Nesse.

Debíamos asegurarnos de estar preparados. Pero, de una forma u otra sacaría a Nesse de ahí. Hoy.

La tensión era palpable en nuestro grupo, pero podía sentir la misma determinación en los silenciosos rostros, en las mandíbulas apretadas y la forma de moverse de aquellos que me rodeaban. Haríamos esto.

Ya cerca de la hora, estábamos realizando las preparaciones finales. Nadie decía lo que ya todos sabíamos, o por lo menos sospechábamos. La actitud de Edward era fría y calculadora, me había sacado toda la información como era posible sobre Gabriel y su grupo a lo largo del día.

Neil y su pandilla no eran la gran cosa, eran fuertes, pero no tenían talentos especiales. Gabriel era cuidadoso al elegir a sus… súbditos. No buscaba talentos como los Volturi, sino obediencia.

Buscaba a aquellos que lo seguirían sin cuestionar sus órdenes. Pero, los talentos también eran bienvenidos cuando aparecían. Su mano derecha, un hombre tenebroso y no del todo cuerdo, llamado Mane, tenía un gran poder intuitivo, no al nivel de Alice, pero se percataba de las cosas antes que los demás. Luego estaba Clive, un cazador de gran habilidad, y la razón por la cual me había sido tan difícil escapar todo este tiempo. Sólo me había topado con un par de los nuevos miembros con el paso de los años, pero no había notado nada especial en cuanto a ellos.

El talento de Gabriel era difícil de explicar, además, no todos sus súbditos sabían de él. Pero, por la "posición" que yo tenía en su clan, estaba consciente de cuál era su poder, y hasta donde llegaba.

-Explícame lo que sabes de Gabriel.- pidió Edward.

-Es… complicado.- comencé, no muy segura de cómo explicar lo que sabía. –Gabriel puede… hacerte creer cosas.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Técnicamente, se basa en infundir miedo. Sería una forma de control mental. Por ejemplo, puede llegar a confundirte al punto en el que no recuerdas por qué debías escapar. No sé si puede trabajar con otras emociones, nunca necesitó hacerlo, siempre fue… miedo. Si es leve, te deja confundido y susceptible, escucharías lo que sea que te diga. Pero lo he visto aterrar a personas hasta que perdían todo vestigio de cordura.- Conté, recordando vívidamente las veces que lo había presenciado, o incluso había sido víctima de dicho poder.

-Entonces no funcionará en Bella.- Dijo Rosalie.

-No funcionará con nadie.- Agregó Bella, con la mirada perdida. -Me aseguraré de eso.

En ese momento, recordé el poder de Bella, y vi las cosas en una luz diferente. Con Gabriel fuera de juego, sacar a Nesse de ese lugar era más que posible.

Esto me revitalizó, me llenó de certeza. Un acuerdo silencioso pareció pasar entre todos. Estábamos listos.

-Es hora.- Dijo Alice, viendo cómo el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

* * *

Decidimos dividirnos en tres grupos, para encargarnos de las tres amenazas principales que se interponían entre Nesse y su libertad: Gabriel, Mane (su mano derecha) y Clive. Alice y Bella, al ser las más pequeñas, serían las primeras en entrar, seguidas de Emmett y Jasper, y luego Rosalie, Edward y yo. Alice decidió que como Mane no sentiría a Bella, y ella sería más rápida de lo que el poder de Mane podía alcanzar, ellas se encargarían de él. Emmett y Jasper irían por Clive, basándose en fuerza y estrategia. Y entre los tres, haríamos que Gabriel pagara por cada segundo que mantuvo a Nesse prisionera.

Tan pronto como cayó la noche, pusimos el plan en marcha. En un momento, tan fugaz que te lo perderías si no estuvieses prestando atención, todas las parejas se dieron una breve despedida, lo cual me hizo sentir más que nunca el vacío de la ausencia de Nesse. Este plan debía funcionar a toda costa.

En un segundo, Alice y Bella estaban entrando al, por falta de mejor descripción, fuerte. Un desvaído edificio cuadrado de una sola planta, rodeado de una cerca que apenas se mantenía de pie. A simple vista, lucía abandonado. Dos guardias guardaban el perímetro exterior, luego de observarlos un tiempo, pudimos descifrar su rutina, de modo que Alice y Bella entraron a través de su punto ciego, y los demás los tomamos por sorpresa y nos encargamos de ellos, de la forma más rápida y sigilosa posible.

En menos de un minuto, seguimos a Alice y Bella, quienes esperaban en el interior.

-Puedo oír a Renesmeé. Apenas, pero sé dónde está. También puedo oír a Gabriel… Jacob no está ahí ahora. – dijo Edward.

-Entonces sí fue él.- espetó Rosalie.

-No sólo eso, sus motivos fueron algo infantiles y sus métodos sencillamente estúpidos, pero, no resultaría de todas formas. Gabriel planeaba matarlo y llevársela… llegamos justo a tiempo…

* * *

Nos separamos, confiando en que el plan funcionaría. Debía funcionar.

Emmett y Jasper fueron primeros, desviándose en un punto, estaba segura de que Clive no podría resistir seguirlos. Nos escondimos mientras Mane llegaba, sonrió al ver a Alice parada sola en medio de la habitación.

-Hola cariño, te has perdido? – preguntó en su desagradable voz, arrastrando las palabras. Alice sólo sonrió.

-Creo que está exactamente donde debe estar.- respondió Bella a sus espaldas.

Mane se giró abruptamente al oírla. Sabíamos que ellas podrían manejarlo.

Nos dirigimos a dónde estaban Gabriel y también Nesse. Sabíamos que ya nos estarían esperando.

No lo habíamos mencionado antes, pero sabíamos el riesgo que corríamos, aún así, no saldríamos de este lugar sin Nesse. Sea quien sea el que logre salir.

* * *

Rosalie y Edward se quedaron a terminar con un guardia, y yo avancé. No me sorprendí al entrar en la habitación y encontrarme con Gabriel, rodeado de, tal y como lo pensaba, Neil y su pandilla.

-Eres tan predecible. – le dije.

-Ah, mi querida Onyx… podría decir lo mismo de ti. Ciertamente te has hecho de buena compañía últimamente. Una lástima que deba deshacerme de ellos… y llevarte a ti, junto con esa adorable joven a quien nunca volverás a ver.

-Hmm… sobre mi cadáver. – le respondí de la forma más dulce posible, aunque la rabia me carcomía por dentro.

-Si es necesario… -dijo sombríamente en respuesta.

-Ya me preguntaba el por qué de tu ridícula obsesión conmigo.

-Hmm… supongo que esperaba algo más… emocionante. – Hizo un gesto como restándome importancia, y no sólo a mí, sino a todas las que vinieron antes. Repitiendo siempre la misma historia, hasta que se cansaba de ellas, y se conseguía una nueva. – Y sabes, querida? Es difícil encontrar algo que sea más interesante que tú. Tal vez tu dulce… amiguita, tenga una oportunidad.- Lo dijo como si tuviese que sentirme halagada.

-Pero, por supuesto, no la encontraste tú, la cobardía te impide ensuciarte las manos, Gabriel.- le respondí desafiante.

-Agh, siempre lo mismo.. una vez que encuentran la determinación para desafiarte, lo hacen a cada oportunidad… eso llega a ser bastante cansador…- Me miró como si fuese un juguete roto, y ya no valía la pena jugar conmigo. Pero debía ganar tiempo, los demás debían llegar pronto.

-Es que con el tiempo te vuelves tan patético, que es físicamente difícil quedarse a tu lado. – le sonreí.

Gabriel gruñó, cerca de perder el control. Pero, su expresión cambió repentinamente, como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento. Y entonces lo supe, supe qué recordó. La forma en que me había mantenido prisionera por tanto tiempo, y me preparé para lo peor. Debía resistirlo, aguantar lo suficiente… No podía dejarlo ganar. en un pestañeo, lo tuve cara a cara, sonrió y esperé el shock, el miedo…

Pero éste no llegó. Y supe que entonces, ya no estaba sola.

Como confirmando esto, los demás entraron a la habitación. Aparte de lucir algo sacudidos y de las ropas rajadas, no noté alguna herida visible o la falta de algún miembro. Y los seis estaban en esa habitación conmigo. Pero como no todo puede salir como uno lo espera…

-Bella, Edward… Lo… - Entonces me notó.- ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! – le grité en respuesta.

-Jacob, perdiste la cabeza?! –dijo Bella, apenas controlándose.- No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! Yo confié en ti! Siempre confié en ti!

Sólo noté que había traído el trozo de la caja musical cuando se lo arrojó a Jacob, quien lo atrapó en el aire y al mirarlo, todo cambió. Esa mirada perdida, que yo había tachado como característica de su enojo, se había ido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y entonces lo comprendí, y supe que nunca conocí a Jacob Black.

-No fue él. – susurré.

-Qué? – preguntó Rosalie sorprendida.

-Fue Gabriel, - respondió Edward, quién estaba tan sorprendido como yo. –Lo manipuló, desde el principio…y ni siquiera pude notarlo.

Gabriel sólo estaba sonriendo, todo era un juego para él.

-Fue mi culpa… -dije entrecortadamente.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que lo único que hice al conocer a esta familia fue causarle problemas. Porque Gabriel no habría manipulado a Jacob, ni siquiera habría sabido de la existencia de Nesse de no ser por mí. Lo que me llevó a estar más segura que nunca de que debía terminar esto de una vez.

Jacob pareció perder todas las fuerzas de una, y se desplomó. Llegué a él antes de que tocara el suelo y lo sostuve. Pero en ese momento, Gabriel recuperó mi atención cuando comenzó a reír, y me quedé helada al ver lo que Neil sostenía en brazos.

O mejor dicho, a quién.

Era Nesse.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Un capítulo más, y acaba. Gracias a todos por leer :3 **

**Alex! No puedo creer que volviste, y lo sé, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar, por eso volví. Gracias por todo, todo el cariño del mundo para ti :***

**Y a todos los que lean esta historia, espero que les guste :D**

**Besos! **

**Ty**


	17. Chapter 17 The End

**Capítulo 17. El capítulo final, gracias por todo el apoyo, y espero que les agrade.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

_**Nesse POV.**_

Estaba luchando contra el cansancio, y trataba de mantener toda la fuerza que podía, pero mi cuerpo estaba pasándomela factura. Por más de que trataba, apenas me percaté del cambio de voces al otro lado de la puerta, y no podía distinguirlas.

La oscuridad de la habitación parecía hacerse más opresora y potente a cada segundo que pasaba. Y yo luchaba contra ella con todas mis fuerzas, por eso el brusco cambio y la repentina y brillante luz fueron casi demasiado para mí.

Me arrastraron fuera de la habitación y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, presencié una escena de lo más improbable.

Jacob estaba en el suelo, parecía débil, pero lo más sorprendente es que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Onyx, y ella lo estaba sosteniendo. Sinceramente, luego de todo lo que pasó en los últimos días, eso no debería afectarme tanto, pero me dejó totalmente fuera de eje. Hasta que Gabriel comenzó a reír, y entonces, luego de tanto tiempo, era como si los estuviese viendo por primera vez. Esos ojos que me habían llamado, aún sin conocerla. Esos ojos que parecían saber todo de mí. Esos ojos que ahora me miraban con temor y adoración.

-Nesse…- susurró entrecortadamente.

Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Onyx saltó al cuello de Gabriel tan repentinamente que ni él se lo esperaba. Pero con sus reflejos vampíricos, pudo defenderse, y se desató el caos.

Mi familia. Todas las personas a las que quiero, luchando contra mis captores. El sujeto que me había sacado me lanzó bruscamente al suelo para unirse a la batalla, incluso parecía ansioso por hacerlo.

En mi estado, sólo distinguía borrones de color en medio del desastre, la habitación no era grande, trozos de pared caían ante el impacto de los golpes. El ruido era ensordecedor, el lugar se desmoronaba ante la pelea, creando una nube de polvo que me dificultaba aún más la vista.

Confundida y débil como estaba, sabía que debía alejarme. No podría ser de ayuda en mi estado, entonces, lo sensato era apartarme y no estorbar. Jacob seguía en el suelo, impresionantemente, no había sido golpeado o herido. La batalla parecía moverse a su alrededor.

Me arrastré hasta una esquina y me acurruqué, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la escena que se desenvolvía en mis narices.

* * *

Los segundos parecían horas, me asaltaban la desesperación y la impotencia. Vi a Gabriel volar y aterrizar peligrosamente cerca de Jacob. La batalla estaba llegando a su fin, pero entonces, algo inesperado ocurrió… Me congelé al oír un grito familiar, y de un momento a otro, todo se despejó. Como si el polvo se hubiese disipado completamente.

La imagen que se descubrió frente a mí era tan abrupta, estaba tan fuera de lugar, que no podía asimilarla. Un vampiro había entrado por la ventana, atacando por sorpresa a Rose y arrancándole un brazo.

No pasaron segundos antes de que Emmett lo decapitara con ayuda de Jasper, pero eso me había descolocado de una forma que nada más pudo.

Grité.

Esto hizo que Gabriel me notara, y pude verlo claramente en sus ojos: Si iba a caer, me llevaría con él.

No noté el objeto puntiagudo que sostenía en la mano, hasta que era demasiado tarde…

* * *

_**Onyx POV.**_

Sin su poder especial. Gabriel era simplemente otro vampiro, uno fuerte, sí. Pero no dejaría que ganara. Todos estaban sumidos en la batalla, de reojo puede ver a Nesse acurrucada en un rincón. Hice una nota mental de mantener a Gabriel alejado de ese lugar.

Los vampiros de Gabriel eran fuertes, pero los Cullen eran astutos, rápidos y buenos luchadores. La pelea se inclinaba hacia nuestro lado de la balanza antes de lo que esperábamos, pero seguía siendo difícil, y yo tenía las manos llenas con Gabriel, él no caería sin dar batalla, y no esperaba menos. Luego de todos los años sufriendo bajo sus órdenes, estaba decidida a hacerlo pagar, cabello por cabello.

El resonante sonido de vampiros colisionando, sumado al de la pared cediendo ante el impacto de unos y otros, llenaba el lugar. El polvo subía, cubriéndonos a todos.

Los Cullen incapacitaban a un vampiro, luego, entre dos, le daban el golpe de gracia.

-Ciertamente sabes elegir a tu compañía.- gruñó Gabriel, tratando de golpearme.

-Mejor que tú.- le respondí en el mismo tono, tomando su brazo, con la intención de arrancárselo. Pero, entonces, uno de sus lacayos se lanzó a mis piernas, tirándome al suelo. Desde mi posición puede ver que ninguno de los Cullen podía ayudarme. El vampiro me mantenía sostenida en el piso, y Gabriel tomó mi cabeza.

-Es una lástima que tenga que terminar de esta manera. – dijo socarronamente.

Al sentir el tirón, grité. Y entonces volvió a suceder, la onda de energía proveniente de mi cuerpo hizo volar a todos mis atacantes. Esta vez no fue tan potente como la primera vez, pero hizo volar a mis atacantes y dejó aturdidos a todos los que estaban cerca. Especialmente a Gabriel, quién había ido más lejos. Aproveché la oportunidad para despachar al otro vampiro que me había atacado con la ayuda de Alice y Edward.

En medio de la confusión, el repentino ataque tomó a todos por sorpresa. Rosalie perdió el brazo antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar. Emmett y Jasper derribaron a su atacante aún más rápido.

Pero, aún así, Nesse gritó. Y eso fue todo lo que Gabriel necesitó. Estaba frente a ella, bajando el puntiagudo trozo de la caja musical hacia su pecho, y no llegaríamos a tiempo, no podríamos detenerlo, y el peso de esto casi me aplastó…

Pero, Jacob sí llegó a tiempo, y, poniéndose frente a Nesse, tomó el impacto del objeto directamente en el corazón.

Edward apartó a Gabriel, y yo tomé su cabeza, sacándosela de un tirón.

El fuego comenzó a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

**Nesse POV.**

Jacob cayó a mis pies, el objeto afilado, que ahora veía era un trozo de mi caja musical, incrustado profundamente en su pecho.

Me acerqué a él y subí su cabeza a mis piernas. Él tomó mi brazo con fuerza.

-Nessie… Lo siento, yo no… yo nunca… - trataba de terminar con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo callé.

-Lo sé, lo sé… - No pude contener las lágrimas, ni los sollozos.

Tomó mi mano con más fuerza, y luego, repentinamente, su agarre se aflojó.

Comencé a llorar aún más.

Mi madre tomó el cuerpo inerte de Jacob en brazos y lo llevó afuera. Saliendo por una pared que Emmett había echado.

Onyx se acercó a mí.

-Nesse… es mi…- No la dejé terminar, me lancé a sus brazos.

Sentí cómo me llevaba afuera. Lo siguiente que recordaba era ver a mis padres y a los demás cerciorándose de que no esté herida, llorando sin lágrimas y abrazándome. Y luego, al edificio caer y ser consumido por las llamas… mi prisión. El lugar en el que Jacob había dado su vida por mí…

Vi a mi padre consolar a mi madre, y las expresiones solemnes de todos. Había vuelto a los brazos de Onyx. Sabía que debíamos volver a casa. Debíamos llegar a Jacob a su hogar. Pero, nadie parecía tener energía para hacerlo…

-Supongo que, después de todo, seguía siendo Jake… - rompí el silencio.

Y entonces Rose, cuyo brazo estaba de vuelta en su lugar, me explicó todo.

-Entonces, todo, absolutamente todo, fue culpa de Gabriel? – pregunté.

-Desde el primer momento. –Contestó Onyx. –Pero nada de eso hubiese pasado de no ser por mí, yo…

-No digas eso. – la regañé. –No había forma de que supieras sus planes. Yo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. – Y la besé. La besé porque sabía que lo necesitaba. Porque yo también lo hacía. Y especialmente, porque no quería que se alejase de mí nunca. Y todo se lo demostraba con ese beso.

-Te amo.- susurró.

-Yo también.- le respondí.

* * *

Llegamos a Forks antes del amanecer. Insistí en que lleváramos a Jacob a la reserva. Sam nos recibió, escuchó la historia pacientemente, pero su compostura casi se quebró al ver el cuerpo de Jake.

-De verdad lo siento, Sam. – terminé.

Con la mandíbula apretada nos miró a todos en silencio por un largo rato.

-La tregua sigue en pie.- declaró finalmente.- Es lo que él hubiese querido.- agregó en un tono más suave.

Papá asintió. –Murió salvando lo más importante para él. De verdad lo sentimos. Nunca lo olvidaremos, Sam.

Sam asintió en respuesta y se lo llevó.

Nos marchamos en silencio. Volveríamos mañana para el funeral. Decidimos descansar en nuestra vieja casa aquí en Forks, por hoy. Esme y Carlisle estarían esperándonos ahí.

La casa estaba llena de recuerdos. Las paredes habían oído tantas risas, tantas lágrimas… extrañaba este lugar…

Tomé la mano de Onyx, dispuesta a nunca dejarla ir, y la guié al jardín. Y fue ahí que, con lágrimas en los ojos, volví a ver la luz del sol.

FIN.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Y hemos llegado al final. No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente. Los quiero, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Con una sonrisa, un último:**

_**Besos!**_

_**Ty**_


End file.
